


Applejack Jungle Adventures

by Frocto



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M, Jungle, Pregnancy, Straight Shota, barbarian, hyper-fertility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7383523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frocto/pseuds/Frocto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through the history of ponykind, the times that are most recorded in mythology and song are those of great deeds and high adventures. Such a time was the Hayborean Age. Such a tale is the story of Applejack the Barbarian.<br/>Sent into the depths of her world's deadliest jungle, can the barbarian heroine Applejack defeat one of its greatest beasts, evade capture by bloodthirsty tribal natives, and resist a powerful curse placed upon her by her own Goddess? And how will she handle being saddled with guardianship of one of its youngest members?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Setting Foot In The Toxic Jungle

**Author's Note:**

> An Applejack story with a lot of adventure and combat, wherein she pairs up with a young tribal boy named Bow. There's muscles, flexin', sweatin' and fighting monsters and men alike.

In a world beholden to many secrets kept far from human eyes, there were few more isolated than the murky, boggy Toxic Jungle. A forbidden land with as much natural beauty as deadliness, it was the desire of every merchant in the Six Kingdoms to plunder its depths even once... A handful of the rare natural-evolved treasures from its deepest depths could make a man's fortune, and while there was normally no shortage of muscle-bound oafs willing to venture into danger to pad one's coin purses, not even the most glory-hungry of fools could be persuaded to readily venture into that particular hellhole.

The habitat itself was ferocious enough on its own, home to dozens of varieties of life-ending flora, but the beasts that prowled its undergrowth were the true reason men kept their distance. They had grown into frightening and fantastical beasts in the shaded darkness, changing to match their poisonous and deadly surroundings until they could thrive under the dystopian conditions. Slimy manticores sleeker and faster than their surface-dwelling counterparts... Bog-dwelling dragons made leathery and brutish from hundreds of generations of inbreeding with crocodiles... Bioluminescent insects that could pump out enough poison to fell an elephant! All of these and more lurked in the Toxic Jungle, running their own evolutionary lines completely undisturbed by the kingdoms of man.

The Merchant Prince Jordi had promised any adventurer who would venture into the jungle their weight in gold if they returned with the poison glands of a great beast known as the Morbusaian. He might have gone empty-handed forever, if not for the woman who knew no fear.

"’Reckon that bounty’s as good as mine. There ain’t a single critter in this whole dang jungle I need to fear, no matter how big they’s gettin’!" A boastful shout to nobody in particular disturbed the otherwise tranquil atmosphere of the Toxic Jungle. There, amidst the heavy brush and ominously-coloured flora, paced a lone woman. Not just any woman, but the renowned warrior -Applejack, beautiful as she was dangerous, powerful as she was arrogant.

But who could blame her? When you could physically look down upon others of your kind, and strangle monsters to submission with your bare hands, it was hard not to start to think that you were unbeatable. Applejack, once the strongest woman the world had ever known, had been visited by a great goddess of war in her youth, forging a pact that had elevated her to the status of a legend. With steel-hard skin said to be impervious to any weapon, and towering over even the tallest of men, if anyone could make the journey into those grim, blood-soaked depths, it would be her.

It was for that reason that the golden-haired avatar of battle wore very little. When arrows began to bounce off of her paradoxically supple flesh, she saw little need to cower behind armour. She proudly displayed most of her unblemished figure, the only exceptions could be traced back to feminine modesty, essential functionality, or a trophy of some sort. The vest she wore was among those trophies, it possessed a lengthy, mane-like shawl of dark fur, wrested from the Gore-Wolf that had previously been its owner. It hung loosely on her frame, never fastened, and for good reason. For in addition to her impressive height and awe-inspiring martial prowess, Applejack had been blessed in another way, a way that was only spoken of in hushed whispers, far from her earshot. Applejack's chest, simply put, was immense. Twin, wobbling globes that seemingly stuck out a full foot in front of her. They were only constrained by a bikini-like harness that tentatively bridged the collar at her neck to the leotard-esque leather garment around her bizarrely thin waist. It was said that wherever she went, her breasts were first to arrive, and looking at her, it was easy to believe.

And if her breasts were the first to arrive, Applejack’s ass was definitely the last to leave. Firm, globular cheeks bulged off her frame, no less diminished in their awe-inspiring size for a lifetime of exercise, but infinitely more toned and smooth. One could run their tongue over every last inch of those cheeks without encountering a single bump or blemish, only the flavour of bronzed Amazonian bitch. Coupled with a veritable mile of toned legs that extended from curvy rear to boot-clad calf, Applejack had inadvertently become the fantasy of many males throughout the realm.

\---

For three days and three nights, Applejack tirelessly carried on into the deepest, darkest depths of the Toxic Jungle. She would have searched for as long as it took to find the Morbusaian, yet even her herculean body had its limits. Even the world’s strongest army could hardly march on an empty stomach and her supplies were being stretched thin...

To make matters worse, glimpses of a great beast came to her when she least expected them. She had discovered some time ago that the exterior of the deadly jungle that had claimed so many lives was merely the skin of a greater, more terrifying whole. On puncturing it and diving inside this core, the supple-fleshed warrior found she had plunged hundreds of feet down into a place almost like another world. In the darkness below, she walked paths that had never been touched by human feet and breathed musty air that had never entered the lungs of an outsider. Navigation was only possible by wavering floating lights, glowing fungus and her own keen eyes.

On the occasions where the light dimmed and she had only scant moments to hurry to another source, she surely enough became aware of something large and primordial hunting her, waiting for an opportune moment to reveal itself. And as her hunger overtook her once again and she considered finishing her rations, it came to her.

On the fourth day, she found a great tree that glistened wetly with the layers of slime coating it. An interlocking criss-cross of hundreds of arm-thick green and purple vines hung on its great bulging bulk, pulling down branches and lending it a ghoulish appearance. The vines mummified the tree, holding it down to the earth.

As she approached, she caught sight of great bulging fruit, each blue orb the size of her head at the least, and some even larger. The smell was intoxicating, promising refreshment to her aching joints and her burning throat, and yet... As she stepped closer and seized one of the low-hanging orbs with both hands, something did not seem quite right.She paused just long enough to become aware of a scratching sound overhead, eyes darting skywards.

Two potent predators came face to face with each other.

The Morbusaian was a great and heavily-scaled lizard 18 feet long, with several long dorsal-fin spines ridged along its back. The brown-coloured beast had its fore, centre and hindlegs dug deep into the tree’s bole, keeping it planted firmly on the wood. It was hard at work pumping its magical venom deep into the tree’s sap system, flooding it with the magical substance that would bring the carnivorous beast a healthy diet of prey.

Applejack looked down at the fruit clutched in her hands and became aware of an oily substance moving under the skin... So this was how the beast hunted its prey! Her eyes then moved to the base of the tree, where dozens of animal skeletons were gathered around large, poison-swollen fruits with single bites taken out of them. She growled under her breath and cast it aside, reaching for her weapon.

And not a moment too soon! The creature unstuck its long, barbed tail from the three and swished the dripping, steel-coloured tip in the air malevolently. If she wouldn’t eat the fruits, he had plenty of other ways to inject her with poison! His bulk dropped from the tree’s trunk and hit the ground hard enough to dislodged dozens of vines, sending green whipping all around the pair. A quick duck of her head was all that stood between Applejack and having her skull smashed in as a green lasso went soaring over her.

The jungle shook as the monster roared, then began racing towards her on six strong legs!

"I reckon you'd look mighty fine mounted on my wall. Iffin' I had one!" The proud warrior never missed the opportunity to let out a boastful cry in the heat of battle. If it were not for the fact that the fiend had been charging toward her this very moment, she might have added a few insults about the thing's parentage. In any case, the barbarian was forced to bring her weapon to bear in preparation of the reptile's assault. The Morbusaian was in for an unpleasant surprise.

Such a weapon! Applejack clutched a tremendous, curved axe, as tall as a man and nearly twice as heavy, so large only the strongest of men could hope to lift it using both arms. Commoners had no chance of even that. And yet, here and now, Applejack lifted it towards the beast with a single hand, the enormous bladed head gleaming even in what little light the depths of the Toxic Jungle had to offer.

But even with her trusty weapon at the fore, Applejack could not simply meet the monster's charge with one of her own. While she could assuredly take no real damage from the monster from the outside, it's potent toxin could very well prove to be lethal, should it get it into her body.

She was in no hurry to test if that was true.

Jumping back, the amazon warrior dodged the Morbusaian's initial charge, circling around it as she waited for an opening. Its fangs and tail were equally discolored and oily, speaking of their virulent nature. She would have to treat this monster as if it possessed an equally-ravenous head on each end, both eager to bite into her flesh and have her join the numerous skeletons that decorated the base of that sweet-smelling tree.

The beast was content to circle with her just as tightly, angling its spined neck this way and that. It did not comprehend the nature of the glinting weapon clutched in her hands, only that its prey had it upraised between the two of them. It hissed at her in a long, guttural sound never before heard by human ears. It hoped to scare the busty one into lowering her guard and presenting something juicy to sink its fangs into, but she was a steely one. A worthy foe for itself.

The great monster rushed the amazon, throwing all its way into a berserker rush and hoping to overrun her. That gigantic bulk came crashing towards her, belly fat enough to leave a deep furrow in the dirt. The Morbusaian bulldozed its way across the clearing, tossing up clods of grass and moss and roots as it circled with her around the large tree.

Finally, it backed the woman's plump butt up against the bole of that ancient growth. The monster threw its head back, snarling, then pounced, launching ten tons of scales and slime and hungry lizard towards Applejack. There would be no time for another headstrong boast, or a proud taunt towards the vicious beast. Its nightmarish roar set a flock of birds to the air somewhere in the dense jungle above. It ripped stones and clods of dirt free of the steep walls around them, filling the air with a fine dust. The piercing loud wail left Applejack stunned, which was exactly what the Morubsaian had been waiting for.

The predatory animal circled around her, snarling and snapping each step of the way. Eventually it couldn't wait another moment and dug all six of his ferocious claws into the dirt, preparing to strike. The Morbusaian leapt straight towards the powerful blonde, aiming to sink its serrated, dagger-like fangs into her supple flesh.

But to Applejack, the airborne bulk was just a blur of motion and movement as she continued to reel. Precious seconds she needed to use responding were being rapidly burned up.

All the monster's considerable weight was behind this most decisive of strikes. but in what was perhaps the reptile's greatest mistake: It had underestimated its quarry. Applejack had not developed her ego from words and physique alone. She had built it over countless victories and conquests against both man and monster, some even larger than this one!

She had reeled from the shockwave of it's ghastly scream, but had recovered with just enough time to evade. Applejack did something she had done only a handful of times before: she knelt to another. As she moved downwards onto one knee, the lizard's trap-like jaw clamped over nothing more than a good deal of rotted bark. Before the creature could take another bite, Applejack rose, driving her knee straight into its underside. Organs and tissue it had considered safe from attack were now rupturing from the blow to its fleshy underside. It had thought itself untouchable, and was now paying the price! Its own reckless charge amplified the force of her blow, knocking the weighty beast onto its back. It skidded through the mud a good few feet before coming to a complete stop, belly upturned.

The largest predator in all the Toxic Jungle had met its defeat against a single woman, born of a mortal. Applejack was free to approach, as long as she was mindful of that whipping tail. The beast's eyes met hers and it let out a mournful cry, its last breath before she silenced it. Applejack ended the wretched thing's life with a single chop of her axe

The work of retrieving the poison glands was short and brutal. She made a quick incision in the throat with a hunting knife, working carefully. With a vista of reds and whites and pinks laid out for her, the barbarian sought for a fist-sized pair of purple, veiny sacks. Finding them, she closed her hand around the bulges and tightened her bicep, dragging them free. As she did so, slimy black goop oozed from the fleshy tubing hanging underneath. It splattered the carcass with foul-smelling fluids and she covered her nose.

Now all that remained was the trip back to the perverse merchant, where he would shower her in gold. She could live the rest of her life swimming in fine wine and food! If only she'd known of the danger lying in store for her! There was one more adversary waiting for the woman on the road back to the Merchant Prince's Keep. It was no beast of the jungle, but something far worse. For Jordi had rivals far and wide in the human world, and one such enemy, a desert princess, desired the poison glands for herself.

At that very moment, a human tribe living on the outskirts of the jungle were rousing themselves to the hunt nearby. There was only one place that allowed transit to and from the Toxic Jungle, and they knew the area well. When Applejack arrived, they were already waiting for her.

There was a sheer cliff face leading up and out of the Toxic Jungle. She could make the climb easier by using the thick vines and moss growing up the side of the cliff. If attacked, she could take cover in the dozens of trees growing along its surface. They had grown their roots deep in the cracks, making them longer and wider over hundreds of years.While Applejack stood at the base of the cliff, planning her climb, forty strong men were hunkering down at the top. The large dark-skinned natives had brought hand-crafted longbows. They rumbled with sinister laughter as they nocked arrows designed to fell elephants.

"Something ain’t right...." Applejack murmured in concern, several steps into her climb. Right when she was about to start planning as to what kind of delicacies she would treat herself to first, the barbarian had noticed there was something unusual about her surroundings.

Here in the heart of the Toxic Jungle she should have been able to hear the cries of birds, but her ascent was met with a deafening silence punctuated only by the clatter of small stones tumbling down from above. It was so very unusual, Applejack found herself gazing towards the ledge of the cliff... just in time for an immense arrow to whistle past mere inches away from her ear. It was followed an entire wave of identical missiles, dense enough that they were flying towards her like rain.

"You jus’ made one heck of a mistake!" Applejack bellowed to her shadowed attackers atop the cliff. Clearly, she had walked into an ambush, and by a sizable force no less, if the amount of arrows sailing past her body was taken into consideration. It wasn't too surprising, the barbarian had been due for another sneak attack by those who wished they could be half as mighty as she. Applejack had stopped keeping track of the enemies she had made, they all underestimated her, just like these ones were doing now. They thought themselves unassailable atop the cliff, and Applejack an easy target in her climb. What they didn't know was that she could climb much faster when she was angry.

Each of the hunters had sacrificed years of their lives learning their trade. Every one of these men was a trained survivalist, able to live in the jungle as comfortably as his own home.They'd spent days hunkered down in the undergrowth, spying the deadly creatures that lurked on the outskirts of the Toxic Jungle. Each of them had felled, skinned and prepared creatures that the civilized people of the Celestine Kingdoms told their children about to scare them into behaving

It had all been to prepare for moments like this. After years of hunting the world's deadliest game, they could nock an arrow, aim and loose the string almost entirely by muscle memory.

Applejack knew she had to move quickly if she wanted to engage them on the summit. At least there they'd be fighting on even ground. The path to the top of the cliff was treacherous, but with no other options, she began to climb, ducking her head under arrows or deflecting them with her steel palms.

The rock was craggy and provided frequent handholds, and once she was climbing amongst the many trees growing out of the cliff, their branches began to absorb fire intended for her. A single arrow would never be enough to kill the greatest warrior the world had ever known, but it could slice a tendon or leave a hand too wounded to get a firm grip on the rocks.

Soon, she was halfway up the cliff's face, the ground a vertigo-inducing splotch below her. Applejack paused in her climb to wipe the sweat from her brow and snap an arrow wedged deep into her bicep. The muggy air made her muscles ache and her vision teem with illusions. How easy it would have been to just let go and fall!

Then, the woman realized the fire had temporarily stopped. She cast her eyes upwards to see the natives were changing their tactics: a felled log, thick around as a man's body, had been brought forwards and rolled to the edge of the cliff. The angry fiends were gathered around it, shrieking insults in their native tongue at her before they hurled the log straight down at her.

When Applejack suddenly found her position on the cliff unnaturally shaded, she had to give them some credit. Their back-up plan wasn’t half bad. She had been gaining ground on their position despite the hail of over-sized arrows, but a glance upward revealed something that would be a bit trickier to surmount. Had she been on the ground, it would have been child's play to simply catch the log and toss it aside. But with three limbs relegated to keeping her position on the cliff secure, catching the immense length of timber was not a viable solution.

Acting mostly on her honed instincts, Applejack tensed her muscles, and lunged towards what she hoped was a handhold towards her left, the sudden burst of movement sending countless pebbles falling toward the ground in a potent example of what could very well happen to her. But the barbarian never once contemplated a chance of failure. Instead, she tensed her formidable muscles in her right arm, mustering all the strength she could… before planting a resounding palm-thrust into the left side of the heavy log. For a moment, all it's momentum seemed to have been halted, as if the blonde had caught all that wood in a single hand.

But then the log tilted vertically, the brunt of its weight spinning away from Applejack. it tumbled harmlessly to her right, and it became clear to the men she had deflected it with a well-placed strike. Was there nothing this woman couldn’t do to foil their efforts?

As an echoing crash resounded up the cliff, Applejack's enemies began to peek up over the ledge, to see if their gambit had bore fruit. Contrary to their expectations, they could not see a sign the towering blonde's body...until a muscled arm reached up and grabbed an unlucky soul by the collar, easily pulling him over the edge to meet the same fate as the log.

Applejack had made it to the top.

The air was still as the big-breasted beast of a woman hauled herself all the way up onto solid ground. The clearing was dotted with dozens of large, dark-skinned natives, remorseless pigs who wouldn't rest until they had her head on a pike. Their bloodshot eyes were bulging; a mixture of confusion and rage overtaking the men.

She heard the sound of an axe clearing its belt-loop to her right moments before thudding footfalls forced Applejack to action. She dove to the side and tucked her head in, hitting the ground arms-first and turning it into a sprawling roll. The practised motion saved the warrior woman's life as the axe sliced through thin air. With honed reflexes, Applejack leapt to her feet and braced her back against a sturdy, lichen-choked bole.

"What sort of monster are you?" roared a man. His voice was almost drowned out as another dozen arrows took to the arrow. The sound of splintering wood filled her ears.

The climb had left her woozy and slow to respond. She didn't have the energy for another dodge like that for the moment. Applejack's arms and legs were screaming in pain. The urge to simply give up and fall to her knees was there, lurking in the darkness. She could easily surrender to the searing sensations in her calves and forearms and collapse.

But even a moment's rest would be the death of her. Time to rest? There was no time for anything but fighting and dying in the Toxic Jungle. She would not die here, her fate was much grander than that. What she needed was a distraction, something to buy some time.Her eyes turned upwards to the ancient tree she was braced against. Why not return their previous favour?

"The strongest sort, I reckon!" Applejack shouted back, before tightly gripping the tree’s trunk. Since she’d started using it as cover, the great rotting wood had become increasingly arrow-laden, until it was totally inundated with sheafs intended for her.

To a an outsider, it might have appeared the barbarian woman had finally lost her mind: her posture made it clear that she was trying to uproot a tree with her bare strength alone, despite it being near a size and a half larger than the log she had been 'forced' to deflect. Just overcoming the impressive collection of roots that maintained the tree's irrevocable hold upon the earth was beyond mortal means.

However, as Applejack grunted and pulled, the inconceivable happened. The tree shook. Then it moved. And then, with a symphony of echoing cracks and thunderous booms, the enormous tree rose up from the craggy ground they all stood upon, its snapped and twisted roots the only indication it had ever been planted there in the first place. Slowly but surely, Applejack became visible as the busty barbarian herself proceeded to heft it up over her head with a root in each hand, a wicked grin upon her face. This wasn't the first time she had improvised a weapon, but it could have very well been the first time she felt so good about it.

"Alright then. Which one of y'all has the spine to try me first?"

The men's training and martial prowess meant nothing against this level of strength. They witnessed the fury of a God, as if it were something taken from their dreams and fantasies, brought to the here and now. Applejack was exerting her impossible strength on real, physical things they could see and touch.

The men’s hearts sank as an almighty groaning and creaking of wood reached their ears. The tree's roots were being hewed in half, or ripped free of the soil wholesale. The foliage overhead heads rustled, the long shadow being cast over them changing with the flow of light winds.

It all came with eerie clarity. All the details they were forced to acknowledge settled on their minds with a sickening weight. An act of strength that simply should not be possible forced its way into their reality. They could see their lives ending in those bulging female muscles and those cool, almost-relaxed eyes.

Her new weapon in hand, Applejack was free to face down her enemies on more even grounds. Their numbers advantage seemed to have lost its weight. Back when they'd accepted the job they'd laughed at the idea of sending fifty men to kill one woman, and yet... How many could she kill with one swing? They were just normal men, a blow from the tree's thick trunk would shatter collarbones and break spines.

And then there was the economy of the weapon. How many men could she hit with one swing? As she watched them, tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth, she wasn't contemplating their strength as enemies. She was figuring out how many she could hit with one swing.

"Draw your weapons!" roared their chief in their harsh tongue. Applejack knew only the basics, but even then she could easily detect the quavering in his words. "Spread out! Go in all at once!"

One by one, steel blades glimmered in the afternoon sunshine as weapons were drawn. Weapons forged by master craftsmen were pitted against dark, wet wood, thick around as a horse's stomach and coated with moss and bugs. The silence was pierced by the angry growling of men who wanted to cheat their fate. Resentful of the woman's absurd strength and beauty, they charged her all as one.

"All at once!? Why... Yer jus' making it easy for me now, fellas!" Applejack roared in laughter, adjusting her titan-grip upon the base of the tree as the first of her would-be assassins appeared to have stepped into the range of her improvised weapon. Their plan was to swarm her in close combat, under the assumption that the mighty tree she hefted would be too cumbersome to use with so little distance between them. However, the natives had severely underestimated the strength of the barbarian they now faced. With little more than a shift in her posture and a well-placed foot to brace herself, Applejack begun her first swing far earlier than any of her enemies imagined was possible...until now.

Coasting mere inches above the ground, the enormous tree was swung in a wide arc in front of Applejack, catching a good manner of brutes in the side with all the force of a siege weapon. The lucky ones were either force to the ground or knocked aside, undoubtedly suffering the kind of broken bones that would decidedly put them out of commission. As for the unlucky ones...they were taking the express route down the side of a cliff in a matter most ironic considering their earlier assault. One swing. One swing was all it took to dispatch a whole squad's worth of trained fighters and mercenaries. There was still many left, however, and to their credit, they had barely slowed their charge even as their a good number of their brethren had been taken down so quickly. They had wagered that there would be no way for Applejack to reverse her weapons momentum in time to strike them as well. But to their horror, they realized all too late that had never been Applejack's intention. Continuing her swing much farther than was necessary, the amazonian warrior did not stop.

She was coming back around for another swipe.

Like a trained caber tosser, Applejack made slight adjustments of her feet with each turn, keeping her centre of gravity lined up with the end of the weapon orbiting her body. Whenever one of the tribals got close to her, she shifted away, half-leaping, half-staggering, across the open field. Their commander was too stunned for words at first, simply watching his organized rows of men be sent flying to the earth and sky.

When he finally found his voice again, it was with a great shout. "Back away! Archers, take her down!"

By the time he gave the command, however, the dozen or so archers were among the last fodder at his command. Each man among their number had been handpicked for the task of archer, chosen for both the immense forearm strength necessary to draw their great bows, and the height of a giant, so as to be able to hold the weapon steady and not scrape it along the ground while firing. Like their fellows, they were among some of the best in the world.

Applejack let out an almighty bellow as she came to a standstill, feet spread far apart. Her immense chest was heaving with the incredible exertion of her action, dry mouth sucking in full lungfuls of air. A wall of arrows took to the sky, casting a long shadow of her form.

In place of the cries of a wound beast, they merely heard a series of dull wooden thuds as the arrows pounded home into the trunk of the upraised tree still clasped in her arms. Applejack lowered the now-studded bole and began judging the distance between herself and her enemies.

"You oughta reckon somethin' less wasteful than expensive arrows when I gots something like this! Here, lemme do you an honesty and... give... them... back!" she laughed. Applejack taunted her determined foes, widening her stance. She had to admit that she was a little impressed they hadn't all turned tail and fled at the sight of a good number of their comrades being flattened or knocked skyward by the tremendous tree she wielded. Clearly, these weren't her typical would-be assassins and opportunists who frequently dogged her in her travels! But the prospect of a challenge only enthused the amazon to fight even harder than before, and it soon became clear that she had adopted the unusual stance for one purpose alone. She was about to throw that very tree like the largest javelin that ever was.

Applejack could see the look of confusion on her enemies faces. It was one thing to hoist or swing the tree, but to attempt to launch it the great distance that stood between her and the gathered archers? It was impossible! Absurd! And yet, as Applejack dug her heels down into the earth, she prepared herself for it's launch. Unimaginably powerful muscles tensed up her body, carrying a force that originated in her legs with the forward step she took, and traveled all the way to her arms, which compelled the thick tree to move. In less than a second, it had left the barbarian's grip. A moment later, it was more than a foot in front of her. Another second after that, it was already halfway towards her enemies, careening at a velocity once believed to be unobtainable...

The Commander of the small unit of tribesmen went to hit the dirt a little too late. The tree struck him in the shoulder, and he crumpled almost instantly. His body hit the ground in a heap, and the men around him were thrown into a panic.

"She's a monster! A real monster!"

Lesser warriors might have turned and fled, but these honourable brethren seemed content to tough it out to the end. With her improvised weapon out of her hands, the playing field was a little more level, and the remaining swordsmen could close with her, while the archers continued to fire volleys from a distance.

Applejack soon found herself in close quarters with three berserkers. On any other battlefield these tall, shaven-headed brutes were titans able to knock down multiple men at once with their sheer strength, or send them flying like ragdolls with a single punch. Each was a scion of his house, carrying a uniquely forged blade with their family's insignias on it and a multitude of carvings and beads that each told a story. They had fought in countless theatres of war as highly-sought mercenaries for their great size and strength, and yet the tallest of them still only came up to Applejack's shoulder! But still, fighting all three at once would be suicide. Applejack backed away, looking to use the terrain to her advantage, which made them pause a moment. One called in his tongue for archers to fire, and a wall of fire locked off an entire avenue of escape to her.

"The poison! Who has the poisoned arrows?" growled one of the men as he pounced on her, double-fisting his sword to bring it down on her weapon. The blow would have broken an ordinary man's arms, but all it did to Applejack was make her feet sink into the mud a little more.

Poison! Sure enough, on his word, the other archers parted to let through a young man who looked like he had no place on this battlefield. He was more of a pack animal than a soldier, with six bags around his hips and multiple pouches hanging from his chest. He buckled under the weight of an immense backpack bristling with supplies. The small, freckled figure with locks of bright-red hair looked out of place amongst all these brutes. He dropped the backpack and began digging inside, fishing out quivers of arrows for the arrows that dripped a cloying purple fluid. The rare and precious tree-sap that the arrows were coated with was the most valuable man-hunting resource they could bring to bear, with all the trees of the Toxic Valley together only bringing up a small jar's full a year. Now they were throwing it around like candy, and she was all the more in trouble for it!

"Poison? Listen, sugarcube, you really think I'd'a come to the Toxic Jungle if I were afraid of a little poison? You're gonna have to do a whole lot better'n that!" Applejack shot back.

While knocking back another one of their berserker's furious blows, she caught a glimpse of some unassuming boy scurrying around the remaining archers. The amazonian warrior had taunted the mercenaries with the futility of their latest gambit, but in truth, she wasn't actually certain if she was impervious to the effects of toxins. Certainly, she possessed the strength to crush boulders and a body able to shrug off any mundane weapon, but she had never exposed herself to venom to see if that superhuman resilience extended to an attack from the inside.

This, coupled with the fact that her melee opponents were refusing to back away even knowing that they'd be in the target area of said poison-tipped arrows, meant that they were willing to lay down their lives if it meant taking her down. They were unrelenting with their attacks, even as it seemed as if all it was amounting to was a momentary distraction. But at the same time, that's all it would take to let one deadly arrow pierce her skin, and send it's lethal contents coursing to her heart. Applejack had to act quickly. Finish the ones close up, and then make the survivors regret not being cast down sooner, when she was in a far more favorable mood...

The first Berserker made a misstep a few minutes into their fight. Weary and worn down from his blows missing their target by inches, he stepped into a position where he could use his blade to block if need be. It was a clumsy move not accommodating for a superhuman opponent, and Applejack was quick to take advantage.

A two-handed overhand swing came down on the man. He raised his sword to attempt to parry, only realizing his folly at the last moment. Applejack's mighty axe struck his weapon with a great ringing sound, followed by the unmistakeable gut-churning ringing of his sword shattering into a dozen fragments. His cry of pain and fear was abruptly silenced as Applejack sliced through his armour and into the muscles beneath.

She had conquered dozens of powerful foes today alone, felling some of the strongest warriors this had to offer, yet the busty, heavyset Amazon still wasn't permitted a rest. Her muscles were still being galvanized to war, no matter how much they ached.

A volley of poison-tipped arrows were let loose at her current location, the Amazon evading all but one of them. The satisfaction of evading strike after strike was suddenly cut short by a prickling sensation on her arm, and then the feeling of blood mixing with the unwanted foreign substance. With her accelerated heart rate in the midst of combat, the dirty dark liquid would flow through her body even faster, shorting out light and life with its passage.

She had no way of knowing if she'd live through this. The thought that her life was over, and continuing to fight was pointless, flitted through her mind, only to be instantly cast aside! It was not an Amazon's place to choose when her fighting was over! She would continue to crush her foes until none remained!

Applejack knew that whatever toxin just had been introduced into her system could not have been good. Her mind initially raced with what could happen as a result, jumping from total paralysis and suffocation to a messy liquefaction of her innards. All imagined possibilities ended with her untimely death, and yet, faced with this, the barbarian smiled. If death was inevitable, there was no reason to hold anything back now. Letting loose a fierce battle-cry that could shake even the most stalwart of knights, Applejack barreled onto the second berserker at a breakneck pace, and put everything she had in a horizontal swing. Her bald foe didn't even have the time to attempt to block the strike with his weapon, and Applejack's battleaxe barely slowed down as it passed through one side the man's abdomen and exited the other, effectively separating him from his waist down. His body spun in the air in a gory spectacle, blood spraying from both severed stumps and splashing crimson on Applejack's body. As the last of the berserkers witnessed this, he faltered for a single moment, his sense of self-preservation resurfacing when faced with this avatar of slaughter.

The Amazon took advantage of this momentary hesitation, and was upon the man in the blink of an eye. Only, instead of striking him down with her bloodied axe, she grasped the man's throat with one of her hands...and went straight into crushing the life out of him. He dropped his weapon, scratching at the iron grip around his neck to no avail. Denied of air, his flailing body eventually twitched to stillness, but by then Applejack had already begun to pace towards the archers that had shot her, still carrying the dying man in her off-hand. This band of mercenaries might have finally condemned her to death, but they would regret their cowardly tactics for Applejack was determined to make every single one of them perish before she could expire. The archers were next...

The barbarian woman hit the archer's like a stampeding elephant. She struck a felled tree with her feet and leapt, long golden hair fanning around her shoulders as she passed through the air. By the time she'd touched the ground, two of the archers were rolling on the ground, clutching broken arms.

The mountain-woman whipped this way and that, dishing destruction on the gathered men one by one. Those closest to her drew knives and short blades also coated in the poison, but despite the sinister flow of dark liquid through her veins, the woman had barely slowed a bit. Attempts to strike her from unguarded angles ended in flashes of her ensorcelled steel.

The fight was all but over and the men were finally breaking. Those that could still run did so, careening away through the bushes and undergrowth, howling in fear. The others crawled or hid themselves in the undergrowth for fear of retribution.

Applejack stood at the centre of the fading whirlwind of violence, surrounded by broken trees, cracked rocks and the remnants of her foes. A great dust cloud hung in the air, whipped up by the woman's great energy alone. She sucked in great breaths that made her chest heave. Formed formed abdominal muscles tensed and untensed. She tossed her head and breathed a great sigh.

Her vision was dimming, but if that was the worst she had to expect then the storm was truly over. Compared to felling the great Morbusaian and battling a whole troop of jungle-faring predators, a three-day hike through a mosquito-infested jungle in the blistering heat should be easy.

The warrior woman was turning to go, when she heard a little whimper just out of the corner of her hearing. It came to her slightly slower than usual, no doubt an after-effect of the poison in her body. She whipped her head in that direction in time to see the small red-haired boy from earlier. He was standing on a small rock, a child-sized bow clutched in his hands. He looked unsteady and afraid, like he might drop it at a moment's notice.

"Sorry," he said quietly, cringing away from her like she might just go ahead and choke the life out of him then and there. He released the bowstring.

Applejack's vision blurred for a moment, her stomach lurching. When she came to again, three or four entire seconds had passed. And an arrow was poking out of her belly. The boy watched nervously, ready to run at a moment's notice.

"Ooh, I had just 'bout enough of this! You'll regret that, little runt!" , Applejack growled angrily, once the shock of being punctured by yet another poisoned arrow wore off. She had completely forgotten about the savage's squire-like boy in her rage, faced with almost-certain death, she saw no reason to pay any attention to somebody so plain and feeble. After all, what harm could that boy do, in what an entire troop of battle-hardened mercenaries could not? As Applejack lowered her hands to grab at the arrow stuck in her abdomen, she had discovered that her expectations had been succinctly overturned. The Amazon's mind raced at the improbability of the situation, that she could actually be harmed by this supplier. Only the combination of masterwork arrowheads and the near-superhuman strength of the archers had managed to make one of the toxin-slathered arrows pierce her skin, there should not have been any way for this whimpering rodent before her to do the same! It was then that Applejack considered the poison running through her, and the fact she had relaxed her body upon believing that all her foes were dispatched. Be it by one or the other, or perhaps a combination of these two factors, she had unknowingly exposed herself when she let down her guard...and was now paying the price.

Unwilling to let such a puny man be the one to end her legend, she cast a baleful glare towards the one perched atop a rock, and stomped towards him, battle axe in hand. Almost immediately, Applejack realized she had reached the limits of her strength with her body under assault from the inside. She ponderously trudged forward as if her legs were mired in the thickest swamp, and her struggle to breathe reminded her of the trek in the thin-air peaks of Valtear mountains. Applejack attempted to heft her battleaxe as she drew near, but when her arms failed to lift the weapon again, she allowed it to fall to the ground behind her. She didn't need a weapon to beat this brat! The Amazon was nearly within grabbing distance, all she would need to do was grab the boy, she could practically crush him beneath her body weight alone! Only, as she reached out toward his trembling form, grasping his heavily-pocketed coat, the world began to spin and the ground came rushing toward her.

Everything went dark...


	2. Encountering The Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through the history of ponykind, the times that are most recorded in mythology and song are those of great deeds and high adventures. Such a time was the Hayborean Age. Such a tale is the story of Applejack the Barbarian.  
> Sent into the depths of her world's deadliest jungle, can the barbarian heroine Applejack defeat one of its greatest beasts, evade capture by bloodthirsty tribal natives, and resist a powerful curse placed upon her by her own Goddess? And how will she handle being saddled with guardianship of one of its youngest members?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Applejack story with a lot of adventure and combat, wherein she pairs up with a young tribal boy named Bow. There's muscles, flexin', sweatin' and fighting monsters and men alike.

When Applejack came to, she no longer found herself mired in the fields of the deadly, dangerous Toxic Jungle. Instead, the mighty Amazon awoke on a small, lush hill, situated in a grassy meadow.

A thick fog hung in the air. It turned her surroundings into indistinct, hazy shapes, and made the sun little more than a faint, barely-visible glare hanging distantly in the sky.

The absence of Applejack’s accumulated aches and pains of the last few hours brought her to the conclusion she must be dreaming. Slowly and carefully checking her body, she found the oozing wounds and lacerations lacing her muscles gone.

Applejack listened and heard the sound of rushing water from somewhere nearby. Rising unsteadily to her feet, the storied barbarian made her way towards it.

Just a few minutes later, she pulled up alongside a rushing river. The water was cool and clean, a far cry from the Toxic Jungle’s bogs and marshes. In those lands, water must be specially prepared before consumption, but here she could sup as freely as she wished.

It was while Applejack silently studied her reflection in the water that she became aware of another presence nearby. A great woman sat in the water, totally nude if not for a great collection of extravagant jewelry on her person. She was a giant many times Applejack's height, tall enough that even while she was reclining with her legs stretched out, the two could see eye-to-eye.

Some sort of God or Demon, then.

Long purple hair spilled down around the Goddess's shoulders, interwoven with emeralds, butterflies of all colours and a crown fashioned from a dozen rubies that left her forehead bare. A collection of priceless necklaces dangled about her neck, covering her throat almost completely. Her porcelain-white breasts were large even for her size, both propped up on a gravid, expansive belly. The taut skin strained from an otherworldly pregnancy.

Her face was beautiful, with eyes that shone with thousands of years of wisdom. She projected the aura of a queen and a conqueror, one of the mighty powers that this dark and savage world turned around.

"Greetings, young warrior, who hath made a pact with ourselves so many years ago. We see you have become strong... most prodigious... since you accepted the Goddess's boon."

Applejack had to stifle a gasp. This was her Patron? The one she had made the pact of power with all those years ago?

The Goddess smiled slyly, puckering full lips that shone as brightly as her crown’s rubies. "We entreated to you many gifts. A physique to rival the great mountains of our world. The speed of the wind itself. Powers to rival the beasts of legend... And yet, you now stand before us.”

"One barely more than a babe has soundly bested you in combat... Not a turn of events we couldst have predicted... Yes, of this we are quite certain, hohoho~"

The Goddess extended a hand towards Applejack, inviting her into the water. "Come closer."

But Applejack was having none of it. She began to protest in outrage. "S-soundly bested in com... Why I never heard such horsefeathers! It were just a lucky poisoned arrow shot, after I'd already been worn down to a nub, y'hear me? Them fellas and their cowardly toxins! If I'd had a few more seconds, I'da... I'da..."

Applejack saw the Goddess’s smile turn to a frown, her lips thinning. The deity had no patience for excuses. With no recourse but silence, the warrior raised her mighty shoulders and resigned herself to judgement.

"Naw, you got it, my Goddess. Sure as I'm sittin' here, I finally been beaten. I'll come along to the afterlife all peaceful-like." While the blonde felt disappointed with her final battle, she lacked the position to complain.

To be imbued with the power of the gods, and still fall in battle... The Amazon knew in her heart of hearts that she had no grounds to raise complaints. To do so would only demean her myriad accomplishments. She had accepted power knowing this day would come, where she perished on the battlefield. She would never have grown old, and retired in peace.

Applejack approached the Goddess sitting in the pool with a sense of acceptance. She fondly recalled all the feats she had accomplished while she was alive.

Only, just as the barbarian placed one foot into the cool water, in the midst of reliving one particularly humorous incident with a carriage and a thrifty baron that tried to short-change her, something 'clicked' in the woman's mind. She stopped her advance to look up at her patron deity. She hadn't seen her so vividly in many years, not since she was first bestowed with power, but had the Goddess always been… so pregnant? Applejack believed she should remember it better... with those breasts as pendulous as those were hardly something somebody could forget easily, never mind the belly which looked large enough to contain an adult man. Certainly, the barbarian could be wrong, but if she wasn't, did it mean something...?

"Now, ah, Goddess... Iffin' you don't mind me askin', have you always looked so... maternal?"

The giant and greatly gravid woman let out a delighted chuckle at her subject's open-faced question. The action set all those curves to a pleasant jiggle. Her great female abundance rocked playfully with mirth, even as she extended a hand to the barbarian.

She spoke, her voice a honeyed trickle of warmth: "Not always, I assure you, Applejack. Come and sit, and I will explain my great size to you."

Step by step, Applejack entered the pool's soothing embrace. A great lightness overcame her soul as the waters washed over her.

She touched the Goddess’s great belly and felt a great and overwhelming presence of warmth and safety. Arms like tree trunks rose up with a splash, gentle ripples radiating out through the stream. They closed around Applejack from behind and cradled the young adventuress' nude form against the great endowment of her Goddess's pregnancy.

Immediately, the barbarian became aware of a great amount of lively kicking coming from within the curve of the dome so large she could lay atop it. The heat pouring out of the skin stretched tight over that pregnant bulge aroused a great nostalgia even in that steel-muscled brute, an implacable yearning for giving and receiving the gift of life. This radiant, glowing Goddess and her miraculous, supernaturally-sized pregnancy were the perfect picture of what any woman could aspire to. Maybe even a woman like Applejack, who rippled with iron-hard muscles, and had slain more men than she could count.

"Over many millenia, I have given my personal gift to countless other iron-hearted warrior women such as yourself... all with the same promise.”

“And what promise is that?” asked Applejack, her own voice suddenly sounding as if it came from far away.

“... The promise they would deliver unto me a baby of their own upon their defeat."

The truth sank in for the first time. Applejack’s breath caught in her throat. “So... So I ain’t dead yet?”

The Goddess shifted a hand to cradle the back of Applejack's head. "Exactly. You still have much to do... Much service to provide me with. As I pass my essence into your body, so to does the energy and spirituality of your pregnancy return back into myself. Through many human births, I will one day be able to mother a child of my own..."

She raised a great set of fingers, each almost as large as Applejack's hand, and playfully danced them across the blonde's nose. "You are the last one I need. When you fall pregnant to that pretty young boy, there will be a great release of the energy I require. We will both be having our child together, dearest Applejack."

"But... But he's a weakling!" protested the barbarian, even as feelings of sleepiness began to slowly overtake her. Their time together was fading.

The Goddess giggled, her shaking making the water splash and dance about their nude forms. "Do not hate the boy for being the one who will father your child. Even in the act of impregnation, it is not always the strongest or the fastest seed that takes root... There is also room for another angle, that of the “opportunistic”. The boy is quite exemplary of this, mm?”

She crooned wistfully to Applejack: "His children will be more special than you realize. You'll see."

But the barbarian continued her protests! She argued with a warrior’s heart. "Now why's it got to be his children... I ain’t never signed up for this part of the pact at all! I deserve another chance! I deserve..."

Applejack tried to argue in one last defiant act against her supposed fate. It quite effectively went against her earlier resolution of calmly accepting the Goddess' verdict. As comforting as the embrace of her Goddess was, the barbarian couldn't imagine herself settling with a lifetime of nursing babes from her chest. She had been destined for greatness! It didn't matter that merely touching her Goddess' maternal swell could instill a need to bear children in her body... There was absolutely no way that such a desire could have genuinely come from within herself!

However, the Goddess met Applejack's arguing with a comforting smile. The periphery of Applejack’s vision darkened. Her time with her patron deity was coming to a close, and she was being sent back to the living world she thought to have lost forever.

In a sense, that was a second chance, albeit one not as a warrior, but as a mother to that pitiful boy's offspring.

Applejack still wrestled with the idea that such a scrawny male could ever hope to seed her... even with the Goddess' reassurance that it was an inevitability.

The darkness enveloped Applejack completely. All sensation of the water against her skin, or the Goddess' touch against her body, disappeared.

Applejack fell into nothingness as her consciousness faded.

\---

Her haze dissipated. The barbarian stirred, finding herself lying somewhere she did not recognize. To her, only a few minutes had passed since she had 'fallen' in battle, but how long had she actually been unconscious?

"Mhm...unh..."

Just as the humid bluff overlooking the depths of the jungle had given way to the misted rivers of the seat of a Goddess, now that gave way to a deep, dark place full of warmth. Applejack awakened in a third place.

The statuesque barbarian lay on her back on comfortable, if rudimentary, bedding. As her consciousness slowly seeped back to her, Applejack felt light pinpricks of pain from where her rapid healing sealed over the many seeping gashes and injuries dotting her body. At least being rendered as breeding chattel by her Goddess hadn't removed her powers... It seemed then, that she was fated to become a super-milf, the kind whose child-making - and bearing - would be steeped in legend.

Wincing slightly, Applejack groggily opened her eyes to find a canvas-weave forming the ceiling overhead. That meant she was most likely in a tent.

A warm fire crackled nearby, casting comforting shadows on the walls... as well as the enormous swells of her new, expanded breasts. Unusual! Obstructing! Heavy!

Applejack stared down at her own chest for some time, feeling like a rubbernecker at the site of a great disaster. She stared so hard her eyes ached, wishing her enormous bosom would recede in size even slightly... But it did not. It remained colossal.

It would take some getting used to. Applejack quietly studied her rack, in sheer disbelief, for some time. They had already expanded so large and heavy it would take a grown man using both hands to lift a single one.

Her chest had swelled immensely from its already-ample size, a heft she wouldn’t have expected until after she’d had a good number of children. Already, they obscured a great deal of her view of the ground, and wobbled with every inhale. Her sense of balance would be irrevocably warped.

Would she have to give up swinging her axe for good, out of respect for their pendulous weight? And to think they were supposed to grow even larger in the days to come. Absolute madness.

Finally, she ripped her eyes away from her fat brown breasts, and looked about the tent. And in doing so, Applejack saw her “captor.”

The small white-haired and dark-skinned child from before sat by the fire. During the hectic combat earlier the tattered rags hanging loosely on his body had measurably guised his scrawny, malnourished physique. But now, sitting with his knees up, arms lightly wrapped around them, she could see how skinny and hungry-looking the child really was. The bow he employed to defeat her lay in the leaf-covered flooring by his side. A single poisoned arrow rested on the grip.

He saw Applejack awaken, and startled. He immediately reached for the weapon... at a pace so slow it infuriated Applejack. His clumsy movements played out at a tenth of her speed when she was in top condition, but in her current state he had all the time in the world. He fell over himself in his rush to pick up the weapon, forget his arrow, then pushed his hands through the many green leaves underfoot looking for it. He finally snatched it up, nocked it, and pointed it at her, waiting for the great barbarian to attack!

"You jus' hold on! I've had just about enough of those damnable poisoned arrows for one day. I'll stay put..." Applejack exhaled. She raised her hands in a defensive gesture as the child readied his weapon. As much as the barbarian would have loved to knock aside the boy to make the dash to freedom, she knew her body well. She knew she was in no state to do anything like that. Her recently-healed wounds still ached, a few blinding pains over the general ache suffusing her entire body.

It was on that note that Applejack remembered there were far more important things that she needed to consider first, before worrying about whether or not she'd still be able to do battle. She was in some unknown location, stripped of both her trusty battle axe and most of her armor. She needed answers, just as she needed to convince the brat before her to not loose the arrow and put her into a dreamless sleep once more...

"You. What's your name, puddin'? Where are we right now?"

A long moment of consternation passed within the confines of the dark tent. The only sounds came from outside the canvas overhangs, birdsong and animal cries muffled by the thick material.

The wide-eyed child shifted uncertainly for a moment, then with a long exhale, his puffed-out chest deflated. He lowered his weapon.

If he'd been asked why he no longer felt threatened by Applejack, the boy wouldn't have been able to find the words for it. He just had a feeling...

And yet it was one of the strongest feelings he'd ever had in his life. He felt like he could trust her, and it was a soothing sensation. Trust was hard to come by in the Toxic Jungle, but her words sounded like they were made just for his ears.

His mouth opened, little brown lips smacking wetly together. The words didn't come easily, yet he forced his tongue to move and the introduction to take shape. "I'm..." he began to say, when the door to the tent was suddenly whisked open behind him.

A tall, silver-haired woman in her twilight years stood in the entrance to the tent, a variety of poultices, herbs and remedies clutched in her arms. There was no doubt about her age, the solidly built brown amazon looked old enough to be this boy's grandmother... or even further back in the generational gap! She was built for strength and durability more than gracefulness, much like Applejack herself, with broad shoulders, and a massive pair of teats held up in a wrap. Her wide hips, looking as if they'd given birth countless times in the past, were bound in a small, tight skirt.

"Ah. Our guest is awake," spoke the woman. Applejack immediately resolved that this woman was articulate and learned, despite her thick local accent: a wise woman in a land of bloodthirsty savages.

She came and stood by the boy, ruffling his hair with a distinct familiarity. Right before Applejack's eyes, she knelt and softly planted a kiss on the child's lips, imparting a steamy smooch that traded plenty of saliva between the pair. The boy accepted it warmly, simply rolling his eyes back. He groaned and drooled into her mouth... a substance she greedily swallowed from him.

She stood again, smiling at the boy's now more-than-obvious erection. He seemed unused to civilized conduct, because he lazily kept his legs apart, making no effort to hide the immense bulge. He played with it idly as he looked up at the two enormously-built women, running a finger along the shaft as if wondering when he'd get to use it.

"Thank you for joining us, Miss Applejack. And thank you as well for such a speedy recovery. I barely even had the time to apply my most basic medicine before you were on the mend. You have a strong body."

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Mare, and this delightful boy is my lover, Bow."

When Applejack attempted to rise, the woman gently laid a hand on her chest. Directly on one of those colossal teats, in fact.

"I would recommend you stay here with us until nightfall. The survivors of your battle, and the rest of our tribe, are out there in the jungle hunting for you. They will kill you if they find you, and I wish to avoid any further bloodshed than what has come to pass." She continued to hold Applejack down firmly.

"You require the head of the Morbusaian before you return home, correct? Just stay put until you're recovered. Listen to what I have to say, then I will tell you where it is. Besides, you have something more pressing to occupy you for the moment. More important than whatever foolish errand you're on for that fool Jordi."

She took Bow in front of her, running the fingers of one hand through the child's hair. With the other, she traced lines on his small, flat belly. "I must teach you how to fuck this beautiful boy's brains out, mmm? I wouldn't ever consider handing him over to a woman who can't worship every inch of his perfect body with all her heart..."

Applejack already had words on her lips to protest. Such vulgar language, and coming from a stranger! She would absolutely give her a piece of her mind...

But she didn’t. She saw the woman nod to her shoulder gravely, and Applejack’s eyes followed along. She was disquieted by what she saw there.

An unusual-looking brand had formed in Applejack’s skin. Her Goddess's symbol, a blade inside of a circle. Mare raised the boy's arm and showed Applejack an identical symbol etched into his flesh. "You have been chosen to care for his member... but the thought of you treating it as a bloodless, selfish affair is too much for me... No, you will learn supreme reverence for the boy, or I might just turn you over to the tribe after all."

She pecked Bow on the cheek, smiling coyly up at Applejack. "You must have been wondering why I agreed to save your life, yes? It's that brand. I’ve researched them before...”

She coughed. “It will make both of you itch desperately for the other's body, an urge that only grows more helpless, and pathetic, as the days go on."

She stroked her boy's hair, her expression visibly darkening as she continued speaking. "A week without his seed flowing into your belly and you'd crawl through crocodile-infested waters for a mouthful. A month, and you'd chop your own hand off for a thimbleful of his seed. And he's in the same situation, a little cow you need to keep milked or he'll suffer. Do you now understand the situation you are in?"

"Now I understand all that perfectly well, broodmare. Y'all done quite well to share your deviancy with a stranger, feign hospitality, and then threaten [i]that very same stranger [/i]all in one breath. Now seein' as you made it very clear your assistances’ only been as a result of my Goddess brand, I reckon I'll pass on showing gratitude in kind," the amazoness said before turning to the only male in the tent.

"So, this is the brat that the Goddess has matched me with..." Applejack curtly scoffed.

Applejack found the older woman to be grating the moment she stepped into the tent. The barbarian had to question just how much of their tribe was 'out there hunting for her' when she had personally shown each and every one of them on that battlefield their end. Had they not resorted to cowardly poisons, Applejack would have triumphed completely... And even weakened, she still managed to smite them one after the other!

Strong-bodied warriors would be in short supply after her efforts, so Applejack remained insolent in that regard. As for her supposed addiction to the diminutive child's seed, the unmistakable mark they shared made it easy to believe that could very well happen.

She adjusted her posture to sit cross-legged before these two odd individuals, Applejack silently noted that she couldn't yet feel anything unusual... but it was too early to assume that she would be well enough to try and make an escape attempt from this savage village and this loathsome woman.

"So what's your plan, exactly? You wantin' me to stay here and tend to the boy, right? Or did you have something else in mind for me brewin' in that twisted little head of yours?"

Applejack took her first good look at the woman since she’d come in, and found her frustration growing further.

Mare would have effortlessly out-sized any ordinary woman, yet Applejack was far from ordinary. Both of their monumental figures had been forged over years of training, but while Applejack had chosen to develop her strength participating in tribal conflicts and wrestling Krakens (not an innuendo), this woman had been breeding over and over and over. Her belly had grown round and gravid countless times, and her frame had developed alongside it.

She now possessed a body developed for an equally singular purpose as Applejack, with a thick behind of shelf, mighty thighs and a bosom laden down with endless nourishment for her young. Broodmare was right! The magnanimous milf was a few more inches of hip away from contentedly munching grass in a field somewhere.

Was Applejack looking at her own future in this woman? Would her strength fade and her pudge develop? Would all her statuesque muscle, previously contained in bulging biceps and horse-like thunder thighs, now be cruelly redistributed to a fiendishly-capable vagina that milked cocks dry, along with a herculean set of pelvic-floor muscles for forcing out sausage-strings of this bastard's young? It seemed a fate reversed for the nancy farm-wives she rescued from raiders, not for a heroine straight from legend!

Mare allayed her fears somewhat by speaking softly. "As much as it would please me to see you repopulating our tribe... turned over to the life of a domesticated, placid mother contentedly squeezing out young... I know it will not come to pass. No, the braves you felled today will have to be replaced by other bright young women, of that I am certain."

She continued gently petting Bow's hair. "You must be out of the Toxic Jungle by tomorrow morning. I cannot promise the warrior's thirsts for revenge will abate, and I cannot keep your presence a secret for long."

"Therefore, your only course of action is to return to the Merchant Prince with your prize... and the boy in tow. He is bound to you now, and will not survive long without your body to sate himself on."

Mare curled her lips into a smile. "Sate himself over... and over... and over... Until your belly has made a mockery of your heroic feats. Until you are as pregnant as a sow. Hoo! Your Goddess truly cursed you! I hope I live long enough to witness such a sight for myself!"

"Hrmph. Unlikely, madwoman. Now iffin' I'm free to go, I got very little intention of returning to you or your kin iffin I can help it. Babysitting some brat ain't a burden, it's a mighty small price to pay for freedom." Applejack grunted, dismissing Mare's hopes with a spiteful huff. It was about the most the barbarian could do, given the situation, and while the undeniable proof to the woman's claims lied branded upon her and the shameless boy before her, her pride wouldn't allow herself to audibly acknowledge such a fate. She was no stranger to the belittling words of envious men, who declared that her rightful place was one at home -cooking and bearing children- instead of her mercenary work. Those had been easy to ignore, or silence altogether, but this was a different matter altogether. Applejack tried her best to look cavalier, but those attempts were somewhat sabotaged by her inability to look upon Mare - or her body - for long.

The blonde continually averted her gaze without any conscious effort on her part. As if refusing to look upon the supremely-maternal figure before her might stave off her own fate: the fate of ending just like that herself. Applejack couldn't help but wonder if there was a time when Mare might have been a warrior, and that muscle decorated her body instead of layer upon layer of fat wrought from binging untold amounts of life into the world...

Applejack shook her head to dispel such distracting thoughts, and turned her attention back to matters at hand. If she needed to leave the Toxic Jungle by tomorrow morning, that meant that she would have to depart as soon as possible to make the long trek back to the prince, all while safeguarding some weak boy! Making sure he was protected was in her best interests, for there was a very good chance that what Mare was saying was true... as much as the barbarian would have liked to believe otherwise.

"Now how bout my weapons and supplies. You got 'em? I reckon I'll need every last piece of the puzzle if I'm gonna be leadin' this one through the dangers of the jungle..."

Mare nodded and finally slipped her hands free of Bow's black locks. "Of course. My dear, please fetch the outsider her things."

The small boy nodded and slowly rose to his feet. He stepped out of the room and returned a few minutes later, clasping an armload of weapons, bags and Applejack's life-sustaining supply of fresh water. Following the witch doctor's gesture, he laid the bundle down at the amazon’s feet.

"There you are. I have replenished your supplies and included the medicine for the toxins that were pumped into your body... Although I suspect you will not need them to make a speedy recovery. Consider it a safe-guard measure."

"I have also included a small bag of coin, which I estimate will be enough to pay for the boy's needs for several years. Think nothing of it... We of the Toxic Jungle have little use for the currency of the mainlanders, and it wasn't mine to begin with. Rather they are the spoils taken from those who came before you, attempting to slay the Morbusaian as you had."

"Now then," she said, taking a deep huff. "Come here, Bow."

The cherubic boy inclined his head towards the much larger, older woman. He responded rapidly to her words, coming closer just as he was bid. He moved as if obeying some deep bond that had existed between them for some time.

"Where's this young fella's mother?" Applejack asked aloud. "She got no say in none of this?"

Mare extended her arms towards Bow, looping her coal-black hands around the back of his brown neck. She drew him into her warm embrace until his entire front was supported by squishy black breast.

She looked at Applejack over the small one's head. "You are right to ask. You can surely see there is no family relation between us, mm?”

She took a deep breath. “Well, it is as you suspect. The harsh and inhospitable depths of the Toxic Jungle are no place for innocents, and the boy's mother surely was one. A royal princess who was taken by the tribe's chieftain, she was the perfect jewel in his crown... until she died giving birth to this one.”

The statuesque witch doctor took in a little huff of air. "The boy's father shunned him, and he might have been lost to the wilderness if I hadn't opened my doors to him. Since then, I have raised him and cared for him, and now..."

Mare planted a gentle kiss on the boy's forehead. There was no time for her to be so sentimental. She spared herself a single tear, then turned his face up until he was looking into the deep pools of her violet eyes. "I am your lover no more, dearest Bow. Now, you must go with this woman."

She leaned down, and he rose to meet her instinctively. Surrogate mother and child's lips met. His body went limp in her arms as her large, flexible tongue cradled his smaller one in its grasp. She held him tightly, fingers sinking firmly into his back. When the kiss broke, she shuddered. "You were not chosen by Applejack's Goddess by chance. You are destined for great things, Bow. Go, and make your own path in the world."

Bow hugged Mare tightly, arms finding purchase around her neck. Unlike the kissing from just a moment ago, it seemed like they prepared to make a necessary distance between themselves.

Mare raised her eyes to Applejack's. "We shouldn't waste any more time, mm? If you wish, I will take you to water, where you and the boy may bathe in privacy... and begin your relationship."

"I'm lookin' forward to bathin' just as much as the next fella, but ain't it no small risk with those tribesmen of yours still out hunting for me? You must have some serious faith in my ability to protect the young'un!" Applejack replied, rising up off the floor of the tent to come to a stand as it appeared they would soon depart. After having cut her way through countless tribesman following a harrowing trip through the worst parts of the Toxic Jungle, Applejack's body had been covered and spattered with dirt, blood, and who knew what else.

While her wounds might have healed completely, her skin didn't wash itself. The blonde barbarian welcomed the opportunity to bathe... despite Mare implying it would be used to 'begin her relationship'.

There was just the issue of keeping the boy safe if they were attacked while naked and unarmed. Applejack knew there was no way that the forces searching for her could hope to mount an attack on the scale of the one she had already wiped out, but it wasn't her that she was worried about. The boy would go down quick in a real battle.

Allowing any harm to come to Bow would not end well. She made a mental note to keep him as close as possible once they traveled together.

"Alright, little mister. Let's hoof it."

Mare rose to her feet and turned towards the small tent's entrance. She reached down to her side, and smiled warmly when Bow's fingers coiled in her own. "Come."


	3. Bonding With Mare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Applejack and Mare become closer to each other.

The three stepped out of the tent and once more into the Toxic Jungle. Unlike the poisonous, smog-choked depths Applejack had braved less than a day ago, the sight before her now was a warm one of green fields and tall, strong trees wrapped in vines. It was completely at odds with the misshapen and choking kudza she'd previously waded through.

This was tribal territory, and it was well cared for.

Bow, Applejack and Mare made quick time through the jungle, sticking to an untravelled path that Mare explained was unbeknownst to her fellows. It was a peaceful hideaway she often came to seeking refuge from the rigours of being a medicine woman. They travelled for some thirty minutes through the undergrowth, descended into a dark chamber where sunlight did not pierce, and came out in a beautiful cavern where an underground river ran.

It was such a radiant and peaceful place. After having been in the Toxic Jungle for the last week, the cavern was like a different world. Shadows of the river's rushing surface danced along the smooth blue walls, visible through a web of interlacing vines that had penetrated through cracks in the rocks in search of fresh water.

The sound of rushing water was interspersed with an intermittent drip-drip, droplets easing from the cavern's high ceiling and tumbling onto glistening rocks and the backs of lizards and fat frogs.

The water looked cool and inviting. It warmed Applejack's heart to know that even in a place like this, something so naturally beautiful could exist. The subterranean river radiated an aura of tranquility and purity, two virtues definitely in short supply this deep within the Toxic Jungle. Applejack noted that the water completely lacked the sickly colors that were so common in the tainted rivers that ran throughout the region. She felt safe assuming it was clean enough to drink from.

Mare began helping her young charge out of his clothes to bathe. His little brown chest, tight and narrow, was bared first, then she hooked her fingers into the waistband of the boy's shorts. She glanced up towards Applejack with a smile.

"Shouldn't you perhaps relax and undress as well, warrior woman? Do not concern yourself with the threat of enemies. We are very safe here."

"We’re really safe here?” Applejack asked in her typical, surly fashion.

When Mare nodded, the barbarian seemed to reach an accord. She sagged, tension leaving her body. “... Then I reckon I might do just that."

Applejack reached around herself for the multitude of fastening points that kept her mostly-leather armor bound to her amazon-like figure. As the blonde continued to unlatch or unbuckle everything on her person in a well-practiced display, it wasn't long until the battle-worn armor slid off of her frame, revealing the toned flesh underneath. Thanks to her patron Goddess, Applejack possessed no sign of scarring or blemishes upon her fair skin... making the mark of that Goddess stand out even more. The barbarian never really considered it, and would loathe to admit it, but her body bore the signs of a capable mother long before the recent blessing, which could be construed as a way of hinting at things to come.

However, now that the goddess had placed Applejack on this course, her chest had blossomed noticeably. Before she removed her armour, she happened to be placing the tremendous mounds under considerable pressure: they wobbled freely on her chest immediately following release.

It was a safe assumption to say that she would have to find new armor for her shifting figure soon. Especially if Bow's seed took root as easily as she imagined it would.

However, no smiths worked this far out in the wilderness. Applejack put the moot issue aside for now, and slowly dipped her bare feet into the water. She shivered from the pleasantly cool sensation upon her skin...

"Now this... This I could grow accustomed to..."

Mare slipped off her garments as well, taking far less time with her brief tribal wear. In other words, her single piece of clothing - a shawl that hung loosely off her colossally-fecund frame -  dropped to the cavern's floor in one smooth motion. When when she stepped out of it, a breathtaking vision of fertility emerged.

With such a gentle and warm face, one would be forgiven for thinking Mare would have the demure curves of a woman half her size. But she was much larger than that.

Mare was all soft, luscious, shimmering meat. She was built like the cattle of the Equilonian plains, with broad shoulders enveloped by her silver hair and a prodigious, gluttonous belly that had swollen from countless nourishing meals. Her breasts were large and heavy-hanging, pulled down by sheer weight alone. The absolutely-stuffed milk-canisters didn't just slap lightly together as she daintily crossed the room in a heel-toe walk, they audibly sloshed with the rich milks flooding their insides. Her tits were the biggest her frame could possibly support, resting on her gut with saucer-sized nipples slightly-downturned.

Her thighs and bottom rounded out her figure in exactly the same way her top half had. Mare didn't just lack a thigh-gap: her brown legs were so thick that she stood with her feet wide-apart. Her soft pussy, rendered as plush as a cloud from countless years of heavenly blessings and more mundane moisturizing and care, was sunk deep in-between, inviting horny males to push her great legs far apart and catch one of her many, many eggs with even a drop of sperm. "Hyper-fertility" was a term fitting this great breeder of a woman perfectly. Applejack could see her own future reflected in the gravid woman's form.

"Does my figure surprise you, Barbarian? Do I more closely resemble a beast of burden than a woman in her prime? Hm-hm-hm. I was as slender and well-built as you once upon a time. In my teenage years. Then pregnancy and childbirth came, and with it, my mobility. I became softer, yet also firmer in places. I grew a little at a time. Some years later, after my twentieth child, I was too large and heavyset to participate in our tribe's raids any further. I finally surrendered to my life as a broodmare. As I ceased my struggles to maintain myself, I grew only larger and rounder."

Had Applejack heard her right? Twenty children had been born from that womb, possibly more? This woman might just be as fertile as the Goddess herself!

Mare followed Applejack into the water, her ponderous movements sending tremendous ripples through the waters. She came and stood behind the much-younger woman in the water, cupping her shoulders and massaging them gently.

Mare inclined a hand to small Bow who stripped off as well, wading through the water towards them. He came and stood before Applejack, shivering in the chilly water... His silky-soft, smooth and small brown body was defenseless under the harsh, freezing temperature of the cavern, lacking the size and padding the two females possessed.

Bow looked up at Applejack as he clutched his arms about his torso, fighting not to shiver. It was possible that young, cute boys like him needed the protection of amazons and heavyset milfs more than anyone else.

Mare raised a hand to Bow, inviting him closer. He stepped forwards, and it dawned on the pair of large women that he barely came up to either of their chests. So tiny! Mare pressed into Applejack from behind, guiding her to her young lover. "It is time to complete your pact, Amazonian. Become a mother."

"N-now? Right here?" Applejack asked in disbelief, as she switched the focus of her green-eyed gaze, alternating from Mare to Bow repeatedly. It was not often the blonde felt chills racing up her spin, but not was truly one of those times. Not from fear, or the cold water which lapped at her muscle-bound thighs, or even the prospect of doing something with this rather meek looking boy. Applejack had shivered at Mare's tale of bearing an incredible amount of children in a relatively short amount of time, which resulted in the fertile, full-bodied figure that now squished into her backside. Running the math in her head, it was easy to conclude that Mare had been pregnant for pretty much every waking moment since the first time, going straight to bearing another brat within weeks of pushing out the last one! Looking upon Mare's bare body, Applejack had no difficulty believing that had been exactly what had occurred, turning a once-proud warrior into a broodmother. A woman who only knew bearing children over and over.

This had all been accomplished without the aid of any divine power. With Applejack and Bow sharing their brand, even greater acts of fertility were possible. It had already ballooned the barbarian's bosom an incredible amount, after all... even before she had touched a single drop of virile seed. Faced with this fact, the blonde came that all-important realization that had left her faltering where she stood.

She would become an even bigger, better breeder than Mare.

The thought alone nearly compelled Applejack to flee right then and there. But before she could even go as far as to lift one water-slick leg, a strange hunger made itself known deep within her center. Too low to be her stomach, she knew Mare's prophecies were turning true. Applejack would crave Bow and his seed.

"Mmh... C-come here, Bow. You... uh, you look cold..." she tried.

Mare smiled richly. "Yes. Go to her, my child. Embrace your destiny."

The water swished about Bow's trim waist as he made his way towards Applejack. The lapping tide parted for his abundant thighs, then quickly closed in behind to plant watery kisses on his plump rear end. So cute. Even at this young age, his body was a delight to tempt women, and he would doubtless grow only more attractive from basking in the energies of Applejack's "curse."

By its very nature, the Goddess's spell was designed to make the chosen warrior pregnant again and again and again, by any means necessary. Therefore, the possibility of the magic altering Bow’s body to suit Applejack’s tastes was very real. Would he become larger and more muscular, striking an imposing figure to rival her own? Or would he become even smaller and softer, paralyzing her with a maternal need to protect her hung little charge?

One thing was certain: the spunk factories dangling ominously under Bow’s studding member would bloat indulgently, recklessly, swelling faster than perhaps even she could keep up with. And it would persist until Applejack was with child. Ejaculations on the hour, every hour, splattering everything in sight with semen... waking her up in the middle of the night with wild humping against the meat of her ass. It would eventually affect his health, the boy barely able to walk or stand even as his nutsack grew larger and larger and larger, cum churning around cum...

But there was no need to fear such an outcome. They were together, both deep in the throes of child-making lust. Applejack succumbing to broodmaredom was only a matter of time.

Bow planted his face against Applejack's iron-hard washboard stomach, hands gripping her prodigious [i]and [/i]prodigy-bearing hips and thighs. His big fat member hardened against her thigh, leaking seed into the water... seed that could have been going into her. An irritation flashed through the woman, and Applejack realized it was not her own. Her mind succumbed to animalistic hunger, distorted by that damnable Goddess into acting more and more unlike herself. She acted more like the person Mare and the Goddess both wanted her to become.

Bow stood on tiptoes, attempting to wrap his arms around her heaving bosom and give it the rough manhandling it deserved... but his little outstretched arms barely reached the Amazon's bust. Pouting, he leaned into her, idly grinding his hips on one of her enormous thighs, mewling quietly... and for him it already felt ten times, or a hundred times, better than any single sex act he'd ever performed with Mare. It felt as if their bodies had been made for each other... that their bodies were becoming a perfect match for each other. The Goddess's will was strong, and Bow and Applejack were the vessels she would use to fill this world with her progeny.

"Take him into your arms," whispered Mare. Her voice was drawn, full of anxiety. Her legendary fertility, the greatest in all of her tribe, felt like a drop in the ocean compared to the divine power pouring out of Applejack right now. The air around the couple damped with magic.

Only physical barriers remained between ovum and sperm. On every other level, they were linked by fate.

Applejack frowned.

"Agh... C'mere, you little... thing," Applejack sighed, completely bewildered by the sensations and thoughts which coursed throughout body and mind, yet compelled to do just as Mare instructed. Bow left her reeling and confused, like an avatar of contradiction. He combined all the presence and and menace of a puppy with a thick organ better suited to a titan several times his size. If Applejack were so inclined she could easily break the boy in two with but one arm, and yet he still wielded a 'weapon' fit for the gods themselves.

Bow gently laid his hands upon Applejack’s battle-honed body, attempting to climb higher up her towering form. That inability to get to grips with her was again heavily contradicted by the way  his second head leaked a heady trail of swimmers. He could not possibly climb her, yet his sperm would effortlessly climb to her eggs if given the chance.

It was enchanting. She wanted more. She gave him more.

As Bow’s little hands vainly grasped towards her in hope of reaching the overripe, forbidden fruits of the barbarian's chest, they soon lowered into reach. The blonde grudgingly could not resist his innocent look any longer.

Applejack coiled a muscled arm, nearly as thick as the boy's waist, around his back. She casually ushered him closer to the weighty orbs swaying before him. More than double-handfuls before, each of Applejack's breasts had become sizable pillows in their own right when she had awoken this day. Their wobbling softness rendered them incomparable to normal women.

She knew that having those knockers would make swinging her axe around awkward until she got used to them... but what the barbarian didn't know was how sensitive they'd prove to be to Bow's needy groping. Despite having given a taste to disproportionate pleasure from the humping her thigh had received, Applejack was still caught completely off-guard. When those tiny fingers sank deep into her fertile flesh, the intensity proved to be overwhelming. Applejack’s stoic, surly look replaced itself with one of lip-biting desire in only a matter of seconds.

Applejack drove her cushioned chest forwards, engulfing all of his hand within those globes. She could not have done that before... she absolutely had grown considerably. Soon she would definitely surpass Mare in size.

"Lawdy! Is this what contact with the chosen one feels like!?"

Behind her, Mare nodded sympathetically. "It will doubtless take both of you a considerable amount of time to grow accustomed to it... Your bodies will be in a state of near-unbearable pleasure until then.”

Mare licked her lips, a sly smile spreading across her face. It was unusual to see her showing so much emotion after having been so restrained previously. "The first childbirth will be your true test, Applejack. You had best bring your greatest mental reserves for that battle, or its possible the pleasure will break your mind for good."

She trailed her hand along Applejack's perfectly-formed abs, drawing her fingers in and out of those rocky crevices. "And then you'll end up a slave to Bow's member... unable to do anything but breed and breed and breed all day long. It would be quite a shame if carrying on your legend fell to your myriad daughters prematurely, wouldn't it?"

Applejack struggled to remind herself it was the Goddess's influence doing this to her. That devious deity had always had this in mind for her. Right from the start the Goddess intended to seek out the woman with the most raw power, the most strength and size on the planet and trap her in a contract! She'd promise any treasure or any blessing if it meant she would eventually arrive at this moment...

This moment, where Applejack would end up on her back, legs in the air and ankles locked behind a male's rear. Cute as he might be, Bow represented the lock on her holding cell, the implement that would ensnare her in the life that her goddess had intended for her all along: one as breeding chattel.

Despite this, he wasn't in any kind of position to control her! Quite the contrary; while she willfully signed and agreed to the terms of this contract, the boy in her arms now had never intended for any of this to happen. He had simply been defending his tribe from an invader, and just look at him now: pressed into her gloriously fertile body, the little brown angel's tongue rolled out of his mouth in a mindless ahegao. His eyelashes fluttered, then hooded prettily. He lost himself to the pleasure of his mate's body, able to exert as much force and control over her as any pleasure toy she might mount and thrust on to satiate her sexual buzzes.

He had fallen into a destiny as little cum-cow, the means to deify Applejack’s womb.

\---

Applejack hoisted Bow up into her arms, his entire lithe body sandwiched between her colossal cow-udders. He allowed it to happen. His raging hard erection flattened against her firm, tight tummy as he held onto the miniature giantess tightly. He wrapped his arms around her expanding bust.

Bow took full advantage of his position to grope Applejack’s fat knockers, much like a thirsty baby would. He buried his whole head in his fated partner's cleavage as if he sought to hide in her depths.

His every movement sent those salaciously-large knockers wobbling for a no-less-indecent amount of time. A part of Applejack could only wonder how Mare dealt with the constant jiggling and the unwieldy weight hanging so high upon her frame. The rest of her simply thought how good it felt when Bow squeezed their doughy expanses as much as his comparatively-tiny palms could manage.

Mare lightly massaged Applejack's back, squeezing her shoulders and coaxing her to relax. There were many kinks of tension in the young woman's back, many knots in her muscles that would be familiar to the dark-skinned ex-warrior Applejack rested against.

So she worked on Applejack from behind, helping the natural paths in her body open up, freeing the flow of the magic within her to move more naturally. The Goddess's spells had much ground to cover in fully infusing Applejack with fertility, and Mare was a natural accessory to it happening as smoothly as possible. Each time a knot cleared under Mare's delicate hands, the blonde amazon would feel another pulse of pleasure deep in her womb, growing more fully into her role as an eternal breeder.

"You will make a magnificent mother, Applejack. This incredible body is genuinely suited to the task... Far more than battle."

She squeezed Applejack's hips, once again marveling at their great size. "The Goddess... I feel she knew exactly what she was doing when she selected you for the role of bearing her followers. This body would have naturally fallen into the role of a great mother of children without any input from her at all. In growing to be a powerful warrior, you have worked against your destiny every step of the way."

Mare smirked. "Well, fear not. Once the boy's member has sunk into your warm depths and your eggs are crowded in seed, your tiring, uphill battle with finally be at an end."

By good fortune, at that moment Bow's member came incredibly close to doing exactly that. His large member's tip grazed her engorged labia, dragging from bottom to top along her flush pussy's right lip. Even under the water, the contact made her flesh sizzle, the near-miss enough to make her salivate in anticipation.

She lowered her defenses. The more Bow played with her big, milky tits and nozzle-nipples and ground against her, the more sloppy Applejack became in protecting herself.  It provided the boy with the opportunity he needed to take charge of the situation... and he started to climb. His feet already dangled in the air near her hips, but he went higher still.

The Amazon went back and forth between gasping and hyperventilating, driven even more wild by Bow’s touches. Bow carefully tightened his grip on Applejack’s bosom and lifted himself slightly higher. He scaled the mountain.

Soon, Bow was high enough to have an arm laying on top of either tit. When their faces drew level, he waited until Applejack was at her limpest, then dove forwards. He locked their respective lips together, plunging his tongue as far in as he could manage.

He tightened his grip on Applejack as he attempted to tonguefuck the much larger woman, pushing himself into her mouth. It was a childish, yet adorable effort to assert himself. In contrast, her tongue could have slid all the way down his throat, soundly embarrassing the little one, but she chose not to. They both closed their eyes and batted their tongues against each other, bringing their partner the pleasure they craved.

Lights danced behind their eyes as pleasure rocketed up and down their bodies. This was already the greatest pleasure either of them had ever experienced! How much better would sex feel?

Applejack, in particular, was left stunned. A virgin she might be, only by consequence of no man being fit for her, but she was certainly no stranger to carnal pleasures. She had touched herself plenty of times, body shaking with carnal pleasures... Applejack realized, to her horror, that none of those times even began to compare to Bow's precocious little tongue pushing past her full lips. All those nights alone might as well have been spent scratching her back. The sensations rocking her body were beyond anything she could have experienced without him.

It was so much that Applejack began to feel weak in the legs. She might have fallen, had Mare not supported her from behind... whispering yet more obscene words about Applejack’s irrefutable destiny as a cock-crazy breeder as she did so.

As Applejack listened to Mare, she knew it would take all her determination not to end up as some simple-minded thrall that only lived to gleefully make babies... but mustering that determination was easier said then done. Right now Applejack struggled just to remain standing as her face remained firmly adhered to Bow's. She tried to ignore the sensation of Bow’s wildly-disproportionate cock... which - from the prodding she had endured - seemed to already be expanding its prominent girth and length.

Mare put her head on Applejack's shoulder, looking down at the boy alongside her female companion. He chewed his lip, drooling and panting. Bow was completely unable to cope with the new sensations overwhelming his body. "I appear to be spending all my time with you, Applejack. Perhaps I would be better off helping you sandwich the boy. Then, I could hoist his little bottom and, hnnh, insert him deep inside you."

She leaned in to plant a fat red tongue on Applejack's cheek, at the same time she flattened her bosom against the amazon's back. Fresh milk squeezed out, twin streams of Mare's product oozing down Applejack's back as she licked up and down the blonde's face. "Would that suit you? Are you ready for your trial to begin?"

"Huuaah... I shouldn't... I am... I'm a warrior, y'hear?" Applejack babbled incoherently. She still reeled from the shock of having had Bow's thick cock dance around the entrance to her oh-so-fertile insides. Bow might be a lusty mess cradled in the capable blonde's extraordinarily strong arms and fat chest, but the barbarian didn’t fare much better. She struggled to form even the simplest of sentences.

It seemed her fate had been sealed the moment she allowed the small boy to come in contact with her powerful body. Applejack felt herself changing subtly within; steadily losing control of her actions. The brands that the amazon and boy shared would likely have seen them coming together as such sooner or later, but all the blonde could think about at the moment was how this 'bathing' had so very little to do with washing... She was soaking in sweat and Mare's warm milk. The feeling of which coerced Applejack to shudder as she thought what a potent warning it was as to the bounty her own wobbling bust would produce before long.

Knowing full well that she carried with her an ability to surpass the already-outlandish Mare, Applejack thought to pry Bow apart from her... but her body absolutely refused to listen. Instead she found herself spreading her legs a little wider in direct contrast to her earlier protestations, waiting for the all-important moment where Bow would plunge deep inside her.

"By the way, there's something I've been thinking about..." whispered Mare in a soft voice, speaking directly into Applejack's ear.

With her strong hands, Mare reached around Applejack's body. She thrust her corded black muscles under Applejack’s armpits, thrusting them forwards and forcing the other woman’s arms away from her body. The path to her brown-capped melons was open, and Mare's fingertips now danced in the air above them. She drummed on the amazon's massive tits for a moment, testing their firmness, before she ruthlessly dove in on them.

The tall, dusky blonde found herself forced to watch in what felt like slow-motion as Mare's fingertips went from their light prodding to stretching out across her wobbling rack. But the real shock and pleasure began where her palms slapped home and she began to grasp. Her chest was callously manipulated by the woman twice her age... she was handled like slutty, cow-like livestock! And rightfully so! With a bosom like that, the axe-wielding barbarian was one cruel, strong-willed master away from pregnant and mooing in a cow-print bikini.

She'd be pregnant by the end of this either way, belly crammed with the babies of a capable and hung male, but at least she wouldn't be getting to that other perverted stuff just yet! She could retain her fire as a barbarian, and put off a happy life as a docile, man-serving fuckpig for a little bit longer.

Without any warning, Mare held Applejack's chest in a tight grip, squeezing with all her might. The amazon's soft bosom flooded over the tops and bottoms of Mare’s hands. More bronzed flesh went upwards, rushing towards Applejack's face, squishing her cheeks with her own over-abundant breasts from either side. She could barely see over them as Mare displaced Applejack’s chest more and more!

"Aren't these truly huge tits? They might be one of the largest pairs I've ever laid eyes on, short of my own... And they'll only continue to grow from here on, you know?"

Once again, the barbarian had to face the fact her bust had become enormous overnight. More to the point, her assets were a mere fraction of the obscene globes they could be. It worried her greatly that even this deviant elder with a chest ripped straight from fantasy could candidly say Applejack possessed one of the largest chests she had ever seen.

Being told they would only grow larger in such a casual manner stung immensely. Not only was the amazon still struggling to figure out how she would adapt her fighting style to accommodate knockers at her current size, but deep down she knew every word of it was true. If Mare managed to obtain mounds of such absurd size naturally... what did that say for Applejack? She had her whole youth ahead of her, as well as an enchanted mark from her goddess to help things along the way? She had no idea when they would stop growing, or if they even would at all during her lifetime, cosigning her to live the rest of her days as every bit the bovine Mare insinuated she was!

And while she mused about [i]being[/i] a bovine, Mare continued to [i]treat[/i] her like one. Applejack gasped as the older woman once again sprung into action. For such a self-confessed cock-loving old sow, the finely-aged Witch Doctor knew a thing or two about manipulating the bodies of women: she spread her fingers out and clenched Applejack's soft bosom. She was instantly rewarded for her efforts, as copious amounts of soft-as-silk titflesh spilled out between each firmly-pressuring finger. Mare acted like she appraised them... and cooed under her breath when she found them not wanting for more size or weight.

"It's truly barbaric of you to inflict such a gigantic chest on such a young boy... I must help him come more to terms with the cow you are, if he is to properly tame you in days to come."

As her small male lover watched, Mare drew both of Applejack's breasts out, lifting them by the nipples. She released them, and they slapped back down with a pair of loud claps.

"Or do you expect me to come running again whenever he requires my help with you?"

She guided Applejack and Bow to the water's edge, and instructed the boy to take a seat on the cool rocks. The cavern’s shifting lights played over Bow’s chest as he looked up at the two huge women.

Mare pressured Applejack forwards. “Go to him... and ask him for more of what I just gave you.”

"Ask Bow to... handle me... in the same way that you just had? Now you just listen, that... that ain't right for a warrior like me to... haah..." Applejack had already been murmuring beforehand, but now her voice trailed off completely. She peered between Mare and Bow inbetween frequent gasps for air... her recent fondling session had left her winded and flushed.

The odds were stacked against her. Angering Mare at this stage was an unwise decision. But on the other hand, Bow was just one boy. If Applejack could willfully taunt scores of savage warriors, decimating them all and coming on top, she could definitely endure whatever he had in mind, couldn’t she?

Emboldened by this thought, Applejack forced her curvaceous form to cease shuddering. She turned towards her punitive partner with an authoritative glare. What came out was a request, that in the end more closely resembled an order.

"Bow, sweetie, I need you to do do what she just did to me... To my chest... Please."

How well-spoken! Even a young child like Bow, still being taught by the ropes of how slutty and luridly-forceful women could be when the heat was on them - and they hunted for cum - would be unable to mistake Applejack for anything other what she was: an outrageously-fertile broodmare-to-be. She could be impregnated from a single drop of spunk swimming purposefully into her womb... let alone the gushing, sloshing deluge he sorely wanted to pump out!

The over-endowed jungle boy had been in a fully-consensual and lewdly-adult relationship with Mare for as many years as he could remember, making him no stranger to sex and fucking, but he'd never even once seen his well-mannered and docile lover and mother-surrogate quite as in-heat as Applejack was now.

Just looking at her quaking body inflamed with lust, her cartoonishly-huge bouncing tiddies... it had the child confused as where to even begin handling such a great amount of bitch! As he puzzled over her, glancing unbelievingly between Applejack and Mare, his pecker stood up and throbbed at full mast. It was dying to fire out every last drop of his thick, gooey seed where it could do the most good.

Bow urged himself into motion, little hands stretching up and out. He reached for the lewdly-dangling tits suspended between woman and boy. Applejack lowered her back a little towards him, making the tits so previously malleable in Mare's strong hands form intimidatingly-huge bell-shapes. It wasn't anything like sag - it was doubtful the Goddess would permit Applejack to have a single blemish or imperfection on her figure. It was simply the weight. She aggressively thrust breasts so heavy Bow couldn’t lift either one with both hands at him. He reached up and out.

Of course, Bow's fingers were so small and stubby he could barely get into them at first. He applied pressure to the flesh around her saucer-sized areola with his fingertips, and found her body firm and unyielding. It was only when Bow flattened his palms on her titties and spidered his grip out across her mammaries that he made headway.

Seeing his tiny hands laying on top of her bosom, fingers stretched as far open as they could be, he felt like a bold explorer of a mysterious, and dangerous, new country. The feeling redoubled when he pushed a little more firmly... and fingers vanished altogether. Tit swallowed them up on either side.

In fact, the only indication he had ever had hands at all were his wrists sunk inches into Applejack’s mighty melons... This might be harder than he'd thought!

Bow knew he had to succeed in bringing Applejack to heel. And not just because it would feel good to sow his seed inside of the thickly-built battle-honed warrior woman! If that were all he wanted, Mare could easily just wring him out into Applejack's pussy herself.

No, he had to do this because the Goddess herself made both their bodies hurt and need and hurt again... And it would last until they had become one. Until their minds and souls were joined in a singular purpose.

Bow began to move his hands inside of her squishy breasts, growing more accustomed to the differences between her tanned chest and Mare's black-fleshed rack. He went from just exploring to stimulating, and Applejack found herself exposed to a pleasure she couldn't possibly have been prepared for. As her slutty body had grown and become more sensitive, Applejack had found Mare's touches had felt better than any of her other lovers, but this... Being touched by her chosen lover with the intent to arouse her felt like it melted her brain. Just his fingers lightly brushing her nipples brought her dangerously close to her first of many, many, many orgasms.

"Whoa there, li’l fella! Woo lawdy, how could this - by my chest alone...? This little fella's surpassing just everythin'!" Applejack groaned. From the moment Bow's tiny hands found purchase on her abnormally tremendous bosom, the blonde had to grit her teeth. She fought to stop her eyes rolling back in her head... and even then she started to drool.

Applejack had no frame of reference for pleasure like this. No experiences existed to compare to this toe-curling pleasure which had her shuddering in seconds flat. The only thing that came close had been a run-in with a strangely garbed and head-shaven man from the east, whose quicksilver jabs with his fingers somehow temporarily disabled one of her arms... but never in her life had she had her whole body incapacitated with but a firm squeeze!

It crushed Applejack to know that she had somehow developed a pair of enormous, wobbling weak-points that would only become weightier and easier to grasp with time. She could only take solace in the fact that the sensations were more bearable when it was people other than Bow. It was unlikely she would be crossing paths with people as dirty-minded as Mare often in her travels ahead... however long those lasted.

But as Bow drew close to the iron-hard tips of those breasts, Applejack felt a warmth deep within her, one that built to unfathomable intensity. Even partially dipped in the cold water lapping at her thighs, she swore she sweated already. Had she been submerged deeper the water might just have started steaming.

Just as Applejack was about to plead with Bow to perhaps slow down, and give her a moment to catch her breath, a stray tug on her left nipple pushed her beyond the brink of some strange threshold to which only she was privy to... Her churning desires reached a white-hot peak. Soon, the evidence of her rampant lust gushed down her obscenely-thick thigh in periodic squirts.

"C-can't endure... this is too much! I...aaahn!~

Once again, that sultry sexpot Mare was on Applejack's back. She laughed at the trumped-up strumpet's obvious discomfort. There was an odd catharsis for her in watching the woman who had defeated her tribe reduced to this blubbering little sex-bitch by the touch of a youth who's balls hadn't even dropped yet... It was simply shameful, and it made her cackle duskily in that muscular bitch's ear.

"It's good, isn't it? And this is only the beginning of your slavery to him..."

Mare trailed her fingers around Applejack's body, like she was laying claim to all that supple, well-formed flesh. She drew a circle around that waspish waist, then fully traced the curvature of the warrior woman's beastly, overgrown hips.  "Maybe you should take a moment to envision what it will truly mean for you when that sticky-fingered little runt is blasting his seed deep in here..."

She planted her black body against Applejack's browned flesh, reaching between the amazon's legs. Without so much as a request, her questing fingers located the eager, drooling mound of Applejack's pussy, fishing for that undefended hotspot. She peeled the light-toned flesh, easing those strong, thick lips apart, and flashed the vibrant pink depths within to Bow. "Look, my child... Look at the colours running across her flesh, the skin so engorged and fat it's near-red. Mmhmhm, this is how you know the she-bitch is fully prepared for her impregnation. And all those thereafter!”

Up until now, Bow had remained sitting on the water's edge. But now he slipped into the cool water again, kneeling slightly. His little eyes widened as he looked closely at the engorged pussy that waited for him.

In another aspect of the Goddess's curse, clear fluids dripped copiously within its folds.  Applejack's body was more prepared for sex than ever, watery sheets of female fluids oozing down her lips and soaking into the water.

Applejack’s confidence was compromised after having already experienced Bow's touches. Those had been on her rather sensitive and absurdly-fat chest, but they had at least been outside her body. She couldn't imagine it comparing to the stimulation between her legs.

So she protested.

"No... Not there! I... I ain't ready t’ - nngh!" Applejack pleaded.

She didn’t get to finish her sentence as Bow grazed a few of his nimble fingers against her red-hot folds. The resulting pleasure lanced up her spine. The powerful barbarian seized up on the spot.

Bow looked back up at Applejack with a mixture of awe and confusion... and then slowly dipped his fingers into her depths. "Mm..."

Applejack’s thick, muscled thighs, powerful enough to allow the blonde to perform unnatural leaps and bounds, quick clamped down around Bow's hand at his touch. Applejack was bewildered by how quickly she leaked, secreting so much love-juice Bow's hand dripped with it in a matter of seconds.

To expose a young boy to such an oversexed hole! He looked positively overwhelmed as he gently explored her body. Nonetheless, he cooed in approval.

Applejack reeled. Never before had the barbarian believed she possessed a weakness of any kind. But with just a number of well-placed fingers, Bow had been reduced to a shivering mess. She had to grit her teeth to keep her mind clear.

Still, this did not leave Applejack completely witless. A thought was very clear in her mind, one that sent an ominous tingle up her chiselled back. If this was merely a prelude to the true event to come, would any amount of time prepare her for it? Applejack had seen that obscenely large 'weapon' Bow carried between his legs. Once it was guided toward her aching sex...would she be able to endure?

Behind Applejack, Mare grunted. "Perhaps it's time you two went on to complete the deed, mm? I will allow you some privacy, hohoho~"

She released Applejack, slipping her enormous figure away through the water. Turning her head this way and that self-consciously, the Barbarian realized Mare had vanished altogether, doubtless continuing her bathing in a separate part of the underwater cavern.

So Mare wasn't even staying to supervise: she left Applejack and the boy alone, doubtless to go mad together, to enter a truly-depraved woman-and-boy breeding frenzy.

It was humiliating in its own way: the old tribal woman fully trusted Bow to subdue the “invader”. Applejack was a world-renowned, fearsome predator of men, with enough strength to break Bow's neck in a heartbeat, yet here and now she was considered so weak, so helpless, that even a preteen cherub like Bow kept her under control. Her growing, lewdly-developing body was her captor now, the chains that kept her locked to this boy.

As she was no longer being supported by a certain dark-skinned sexpot, Applejack shook unsteadily upon her feet. She slowly rubbed her legs against Bow's arm with need.

Applejack had ended the lives of so many men of Bow and Mare’s tribe. Now the new generation of tribals would be cultivated in her hyper-fertile womb.


	4. Playing With Bow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Applejack begins her relationship with Bow.

Impregnation should have followed smoothly from there on out. But despite the pair being otherwise united in this goal, Applejack hesitated.

Was she having a crisis of conscience at the critical moment? Was she not prepared for a child straining her body?

Whatever the reason, Applejack remained at the centre of the pool. She carefully considered her next move, steely muscles clenching and unclenching in deadly repose.

But while her mind raced, it clearly wasn’t quick enough for Bow. He was not to be denied. Exerting a lewd power over his pet Barbarian, he took charge of her commendably.

Bow still had two fingers inside of Applejack’s engorged lower lips. Now he used them to hook into her, fingers sinking into the swell of Applejack’s throbbing clitoris. A primitive sensation shooting through her whole body, stifling her cries. Applejack’s powerful physique, bone-breaking muscles and all, went as limp as noodles.

She panted, shuddering in disbelief at how her body reacted. How could Bow control her to this degree, with just two of his fingers?

It was why she couldn’t be happy about Mare’s sudden absence. The witch doctor had only left them alone because Applejack required little effort to control. Any noncompliance from her meant risking more of that pleasure. A few flicks of Bow’s fingers would send her crumpling to her knees, paralyzed with shocks that assaulted her mind and numbed her body.

Disobeying Bow was not an option in her current state. The blonde Barbarian had been on the verge of eliciting some very questionable moans for the last few minutes now, but her desire only intensified greater whenever he actually touched her.

Bow seemed to be fully aware of it, too, judging by the way his eyes shone with delight. He now possessed a strength over Applejack typically off-limits to children. He wished to exert it over her as much as possible.

He flexed his fingers again... and another pleasure-spiral struck Applejack with mind-numbing force.

With slight adjustments of his fingertips inside Applejack’s honeyed depths, the little fellow guided his woman like a dog on a leash. If she didn't follow him to the water’s edge, he could tease her more, flooding her brain with endorphins and leaving her drooling.

So on she came.

Soon, he had turned their order around, him trailing behind Applejack as he walked her like a show-pony. But watching her walk ahead of him turned out even more distracting... The sight of her immense, muscular buttcheeks proved too much for the brat, because he immediately buried his face in them. He huffed her creamy, flawless flesh with all the restraint of a dirty old man.

Applejack grunted in alarm, but then heaved a sigh of relief right after. What transpired between the cheeks of her toned, tanned booty was fairly inconsequential compared to what had transpired so far. He moved about, kneading and squeezing her glutes, pushing her forwards... But mostly it gave Applejack a much-needed reprieve, the pleasure more bearable than anything he did to her pussy.

But at the same time, it gave her an entirely different cause for concern. Applejack couldn’t shake thoughts of the brat grinning back there, plotting away while he nestled deep in the pillowy confines of her powerful posterior. He must be teasing himself with thoughts of all the fun he was about to have with his newly-acquired livestock.

She tried to tell herself he was just as much a victim of the curse as she was, but it was a weak lie. He was just a horny little shit who wanted to fuck Amazon pussy. And she was in no position to discipline or humiliate him for it... whether his susceptibility to the Goddess’s magic was anyone’s guess, she sweltered under its power. She sorely needed the fucking he wanted to give her.

Presently,  for whatever nefarious purpose he had in mind, Bow finished guiding Applejack towards the water’s edge. She gulped. For a supposed innocent and youth, Bow went after her body with a dogged determination.

Applejack immediately voiced her disapproval. "Just what are you planning, kid? Ain't you... Ain’t you had enough...?"

She watched silently as Bow pulled himself up and out of the pool. He planted his fat little butt on the stone floor and wiggled his legs. Ripples passed over the lake's surface in his wake.

Bow moved with the innocence of one who didn't fully understand the lewdness of his body... making his actions extra lewd! Like when he climbed out of the pool, he gave Applejack an unexpected treat by spreading his legs wide open.

Inch after inch of overdeveloped, oversized dick hung before her eyes, fresh droplets of water still trickling from the plump sausage... dripping all the way down to the tip. Bow hauled his potent nuts free right after, a great splosh following in their wake. In the end, he displaced enough water extricating that healthy package that Applejack’s chest was left soaked in its wake.

Soon, Bow had his cushy tushy perched on the lip of the naturally-formed underground lake. He looked up at her expectantly as he splashed in the current. He looked at her chest.

Applejack finally connected the dots. With Bow sitting on the edge of the pool and her standing in it... her big, heavy breasts were on an even plane with that turgid, intimidating member of his.

Well! With the way the cutie's cock pulsed, he obviously only had one thing on his mind. Applejack realized her lover wouldn't be happy with just pussy-sex... Few things beat fucking a soft, warm pussy, but it looked like this little brat wanted further treatment as well. He wanted to be completely spoiled by tits.

Yes, this brat wanted first-class service. He would settle for nothing less than the soothing embrace of Applejack’s immaculate melons.

On the one hand, a deviant like this was the worst sort of male... a dirty animal who used his member as a way to degrade and pervert females. But on the other... Wasn't his cock so cute? It twitched hopefully under her gaze, standing up solely in praise for her body. She'd been the one to make that cock so huge, and sooo angry-looking and horny.

"T-Tits..." he gasped, fingers questing for her warm body. She was only mildly surprised that a cherubic boy like Bow could speak so crudely, but Mare had clearly been thorough in the boy's tutelage. She had taught him things most boys his age never thought about, let alone demanded in such a manner.

As much as Applejack would have liked to resist, she hardly had the ground to do so. She could only remain standing because he was playing with her like a toy... If he worked deliberately to arouse her again, she would be done for.

"I... I should have known... I reckon only a real deviant would be asking for something like this... Now how's about I just... Hmm..."

Partially due to fear of Bow bringing more debilitations to Applejack’s body, and partially due to some bizarre infatuation with the boy's youthful charm, Applejack went along with his command. She brought her obscene udders well within his reach. He kicked his little legs as Applejack she brought those reddening tits closer by the moment.

Her chest filled Bow's vision. Big, pale and blushing tits... The water had left her melons so shiny he could see his own drooling reflection in them. He leaned closer until his nose nestled between them!

With him sitting on the edge of the water, his throbbing stiffy was aaaalmost at her chest-height. Heaving titties and cock were both staggeringly big, doing their best to bridge the distance between their bodies, but he was still quite the little runt! So she had to dip down a little to brush them against his member.

And then Bow’s lap was full of tit. Applejack met his eyes, looking for the telltale signs of a boy made happy by giant breasts.

He gasped as they touched down on his steely rod. He trembled and arched his back. He thrust at her boobs coyly, raking his pulsing head along their gentle curves, curves promised to take care of him. He looked up at her imploringly as he panted and thrust without dignity, humping her body the way only a little boy could.

In any case, with her super-sized melons resting squarely upon Bow's lap, he was well on his way to getting exactly what he wanted. Applejack had been told that she was due to grow even more, a fact which was further hammered in as astonishing, considering that her fat tits were already so hefty they spilled over the sides of the diminutive boy's legs. The barbarian blonde was naturally large, but with her chest having caught up (and then some!) thanks to the Goddess' blessing, her bosom appeared poised to smother her fated partner outright.

It was only Bow's staggeringly-disproportionate member that reminded Applejack that this was no normal child. The manhood in question jutted out a good deal from her tit-embrace, looking the part of a monument towering over its nestling confines.

Just feeling that blood-engorged cock throb against the bare skin of her breasts was enough to make Applejack’s breath catch in her throat. She could have just squirmed anxiously... but she knew Bow required her to move. A titfuck constituted far more than just wrapping breasts around a member!

She also needed to pump her marvelous chest along the length of Bow's pride for it to really be considered proper boy-service... She just hoped she could keep her wits about her as she took hold of the sides of her chest...

Applejack used her body to get off a mere child.

This was what all growing boys needed! An Amazon lover that towered over the greatest of men, let alone them. Goddesses of muscle and curves in equal amounts, waiting on their small masters hand and foot. Obeying their every order, surrendering their every decency.

She clutched her own tits around his horny pole. She used the grip that had clutched battle axes and blades of a thousand makings, climbed snow-capped mountains to their summits, and closed tight around the throats of Kings and beasts alike, to cup her generous breasts and squeeze his cock between them. She sent the prized body of a powerful woman spilling all over his lap.

Every thrust of her milky breasts around his throbbing hot member had the boy mewling. He became drunk on the knowledge that the world's greatest body was being used as his masturbation fodder, to wring his seed out. Applejack's steely and scarred body, forged in the fires of countless battles, would be used to catch leaking seed.

"Uuu.... Mmmm..."

Bow seemed as if lost in a trance. His eyes fluttered back into his head as he pawed at Applejack's huge, doughy breasts. He couldn’t believe their heady mixture of firmness and silky-softness was real... It was a treat tens of thousands had dreamed of, but only one would ever experience.

The brat moved his little hips faster, his toes sending ripples through the water below as he wriggled his feet. "Ooh... Ooh... Mmm..."

Before Applejack's eyes, that devilish shaft tensed up. The boy's face had no guile to it, no ability to suppress his emotions. Raw, naked pleasure was clearly painted on his scrunched-up face. It coupled with the unmistakeable consternation of one warding off their own orgasm for as long as they could. How cute... He was holding back his semen, wanting to enjoy his fiancée's titjob for as long as he possibly could. What women wouldn't feel pride at that?

The big balls nestled under Bow's pole churned faster and faster. Doubtless he possessed enough white goop in each cumshot to completely soak an ordinary pair of tits... But would even his fountaining seed have enough volume to plaster, and cover, the mighty Amazon's sweat-glistening curves under a thick coat of cum? Surely that was a battle he couldn't hope to win.

"I can't believe... this s-snivelling li'l whelp... hah... could bring me so low!" Applejack grunted. She unceasingly continued the erotic service she had administered for long, breathtaking minutes. Bow’s cuteness coerced her to continue, the mighty barbarian not once considering she could stop at any moment, like the proud warrior in her heart would want. Leaning down this close brought Applejack's nose close to her partner's outrageous member, and it further intoxicated her senses until she couldn’t think of anything but this. His member’s heady musk confused and ensorcelled Applejack every time it rose from the inescapable valley formed by her immense knockers.

She had initially believed no man would be able to thrust his length into her newly-formed bust and emerge on the other side. But now, not only was Bow proving the barbarian wrong, but she was caught off-guard by the sensation of his weighty balls slapping her chest’s underside with every thrust. She wondered how Bow managed to avoid passing out... when the little runt was burdened with a monster so proportionally enormous.

But that throbbing, and the look of resistance on the almost-innocent boy's face, the mighty warrior could tell her partner neared his limits. Applejack put up a brave front, but when rubbing on that shaft made continual jolts of pleasure coursing up her spine, she wasn't much better off. She only disguised her arousal through the pool she bathed in: her love-juices indistinguishably mixed with the lingering traces of water droplets on her form.

Soon, Applejack felt Bow's impending climax growing moments away. Just a little longer and he would erupting from her chest like a geyser... and try as she might, the barbarian babe couldn't resist the trembling head of that cock.

She decided to go all the way. His member appeared irresistible, and as it beckoned her to bring her lips closer and closer, she obeyed... and gave it a little lick. Mare had mentioned Bow's seed being addictively delicious, so perhaps allowing it to glaze her chest like a pair of enormous sweet-rolls would be wiser... and yet Applejack’s body overflowed with stimulation to the point where it seemed to move on its own. Head pounding, heart throbbing, she dove in, slurping and sucking on his thick rod over and over.

That took care of her young master nicely. The boy gazed longingly up at the great chest mashed around his cock, able to feel every inch of her Goddess-blessed rack in contact with him. His dick grew larger, forcing her breasts apart, fattening up with an incredible volume it sorely wished to disgorge. As they both looked on in awe, Bow’s pendulous nuts cooked up a veritable storm of babymakers.

"Uuuuoooooh!" With a cute cry befitting his tiny size, Bow released a cascading torrent of lewd white seed from the depths of his heavy, lengthy member! As if angered by the absence of a fertile pussy to unload copiously into, his cock jetted a tidal wave of seed directly into the air.

In hindsight, perhaps Applejack should not have brought her face so close to Bow’s member. She could not avoid his sticky geyser of seed soaking not just her chest but also her face. Applejack closed her eyes as she felt the male organ tensing with its musky load. It saved her somewhat... but her pretty features were still caked with the stuff to the point of dripping back down upon her bosom.

Her bosom! That was next in the line of fire! With splatters so loud they echoed about the stone chamber, he splashed his seed on Applejack's giant wobbling tits, coating her bosom from left to right, from top to bottom. The brat's cum dripped down her tits.

The boy arched his back as far as it would go, staring unblinking, non-comprehending up at the cave's ceiling. Bow's eyes grew as wide as could be as he shook and vibrated on the lake's edge like a wind-up toy. He mouthed words he couldn't get out, and felt his heart flutter as it momentarily lost its beat. "Oohuhhhhh! Nn! Nn! Nngh!"

His cock did its duty and it did it well. He subjected Applejack to a powerful, earth-moving orgasm the likes of which she had never before seen.

He stared up at the power and might of his own great member, looking struck as if by an epiphany. This was the Goddess's gift to him, and the reason he and Applejack had been chosen for her work. For creating the next generation of Demigods to walk a world greatly unprepared for them. His already-oversized cock, trained on a diet of fat-tittied sluts from the day he'd first learned to fuck, was now bigger than ever, stronger than ever! It had come prepared for the fattest-tittied slut it would ever face.

"Ooh... Ooh... Mmn..." Bow sagged onto Applejack's chest. He sank into the glossy coating of white drenching her front. Where he leaned on her with hands and shoulders, he left imprints on the white goop she marinated in. When he leaned back again, visible handprints had formed in the gooshy load all over her front.

Surveying the desolation wrought by cock, Applejack felt relieved to see not every inch of her bust had been utterly caked with cum. A few spotless spots remained here and there!

She heaved a sigh of relief. The blonde's indomitable rack might not have met its match, but it had been a narrow victory.

But Applejack's troubles were only beginning. She had already had her warrior pride thoroughly shamed by a treatment only the most wanton of women would tolerate... and yet it looked like Bow had more in store for her.

Being bound to Bow by the goddess herself, Applejack was especially vulnerable to Bow’s unique seed. The inordinate amount dripping from her face subdued her senses, and her skin tingled where it lay. Wiping it from her face proved difficult: the young one’s spunk possessed a consistency thick as tar or honey... But even more distressing Applejack felt a powerful urge to lick her hand clean.

Mare tried to warn her, of course, but Applejack considered it all old wives' tales. How wrong she had been.


	5. Breeding With Bow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Applejack and Bow bring their relationship to completion.

Bow took a good, long rest on his laurels. He certainly deserved it after he'd blasted the world's bustiest babe with such a spine-tingling volume of ejaculate! After pumping out so much seed, his growing, burgeoning balls ached down to their very cores: the little tyke felt entitled to a breather.

Not to mention he needed a moment to take in all the eye candy... even a Herculean giantess like this big blonde bitch could look beautifully feminine after being thoroughly glazed in cum.

And Applejack seemed to agree: the more she watched Bow’s prodigious seed making its sinister way down her white-painted body, the more spellbound she became. With her eyes hooded with a scintillating warmth typically reserved for the bedroom, her breathing shallow, and her fingers fanned out across those two enormous, womanly globes rising from her chest, Applejack looked more luscious than ever. A ripe peach to be enjoyed thoroughly.

Complementing the view, Applejack's hips and strong, muscular legs remained spotless under the crystal-clear surface of the pool. Her top half might be painted white, but any goop not absorbed through her skin drizzled down to the water and quickly dispersed. For her, getting clean and ready to go for round two would be as easy as dipping her head.

The little tribal boy looked on in delight. He curled his toes in the water, and scritched the smooth stone under his fingers. For the first time, Bow really basked in the sight of the Fertility Goddess before him.

Applejack's body had already expanded in leaps and bounds since their first meeting. She had gained considerable softness, with pleasurable hips more suited to childbearing, larger breasts that promised to only grow milkier... Eye-pleasing, lovely curves all round! But while she was fertile as a village, Applejack remained as strong as ever. She sacrificed no definition to grow so plump.

Bow suddenly grew cold, and shivered. Hanging around outside the water so long made his dripping skin prickle, so he quickly dove under the surface of the lake. Moving with surprising speed, he blurred past Applejack and through the water. The super-hung boy stud surfaced a dozen or so feet away and waved towards her, before vanishing under the current again: it looked like he'd suddenly decided to play coy. If Applejack wanted her growling pussy fed, she'd just have to catch him.

"Now just what's the meaning of this... You get back here now, li’l whelp!” Without knowing why, Applejack instinctively demanded Bow stop and return.

“Wait a dang second, why do I... ahh..." Applejack caught herself. If Bow was away, there was almost nothing stopping the barbarian woman from taking her leave from this cave. She could finish the job commissioned by the trade prince.

So she was utterly confused as to why she called the child back, knowing he would only keep her chained to him... and that over-sized organ between his legs. But no sooner had the blonde started to question her reasoning, did the proficient splattering of seed upon her bosom answer: it tingled like some heady balm. Applejack’s senses already filled with the overpowering aroma of Bow's unique musk, but having all that seed contacting her bare flesh compelled her to try and rub it off, as her warmth only continued to build.

To an outside observer, it appeared as if the stoic and towering warrior had suddenly burst into a fit of self-groping, which wasn't far from the truth. Applejack sunk her fingers into her enormous mounds with great vigour in order to relieve herself of the building sensation, but really only succeeded in further spreading that sticky spunk around, as her palms mashed and squeezed those bovine udders in an incidentally wanton display.

The sensations only grew more powerful from there. Playing with her sensitive, jiggling flesh only made her more aroused, and made little headway in cleaning her up. It also felt intoxicating, making her hesitant to dip under the water and wash her bosom... To say nothing of how submerging her towering self would put her whole body in range of Bow’s touches.

Deep beneath the surface of the pool, Bow watched Applejack ride out her internal conflict, struggling with the conflict of her lust and her humanity. He chuckled, sending dozens of bubbles to pop and froth on the water's surface.

And she couldn't count on him surfacing to resolve the dispute! Unfortunately for Applejack, the people of Bow’s jungle-dwelling tribe were fit and strong: holding their breath for long periods was one of their many talents. If Applejack wanted another taste of that heavenly boy-pole, the poor musclebound blonde would have to come a-hunting for the impish youth less than half her height.

And Bow had another reason for wanting to remain underwater: a feeling of weightlessness that came as a welcome relief. Under the surface of the water his new monster-cock bobbed gently, whether swaying lazily between his thighs, or rising up to thump gently on his small, flat chest. He swam a little ways further, and the club-like length went so far as to cause a riptide in the water as it followed him. It slapped aside small pockets of reeds, and the long shadow it cast made freshwater fish go scampering away to small hidey-holes in the stone and sand, fearing for the arrival of some new giant super-predator.

In short, Bow no longer felt weighed under the girth and size of his colossal, expanding manhood, now so large that it became clear Applejack's Goddess must be some manner of giant pervert. His increasingly-swollen seed pods, able to inseminate a dozen women in a day, had their obvious benefits, but they would have worked just as fine churning litres of cum under his original shaft. This new slab of cock was massive. A mountain of man-meat. Surely it would not even fit inside a pussy, no woman could take his new member to the root.

Except for maybe one.

Bow swept around the blonde barbarian in a slow circle that left a trail of bubbles popping on the surface. Sweeping the hair matted to his face out of his eyes, the first thing he saw gave him a sense of infantile delight. Applejack doggy-paddled towards him, causing those colossal cow-udders to bounce weightlessly under the water, nipples gently rising and falling as they came closer.

She searched for Bow while cleaning off the lingering seed coating her chest like a layer of sweet icing. Applejack swung about in the water as she cleaned her curves.

When she turned her bulb-shaped lower body towards him, hips as exaggeratedly curved now as any fertility goddess's idol, he couldn't help but close in.

In doing so, he gave Applejack a new reason to curse her femininity. Her chest had enlarged to the point where an ambush could be effortlessly launched from underneath her hefty udders, creating a weakness she never before possessed. And this weakness would only come to “swell” further when she bore a child.

That certainly seemed to be well on its way to happening already, with Applejack’s first notice he was between her legs coming with those small hands closing on her thighs, drawing himself deeper between them... He looked up at her, barely able to see her face over her breasts, and lined himself up.

That head of that behemoth pressed on her warm, wet pussy teasingly. It served as a final warning. Once it was in, she was his. Each grind of his tip against her pussy only made it more inevitable.

But her body failed to heed that warning. Before Applejack even realized her heated nethers grazed against his member, her powerful inner muscles quickly latched on and sucked him deeper inside.

Once she realized what was happening, the in-heat female moaned like a bitch and wrapped her legs around him. Applejack committed herself to sinking his member inside her. Since she’d first saw his cock, she’d never quite felt like it was quii~iite where it needed to be, but that changed now.

That throbbing, obscene erection pushed deeper into her sex. She was going to get utterly ruined.

Bow worked his hips, more bubbles rising to the surface as his cock-presses became firm and energetic.

He moaned as he finally did the unthinkable... and penetrated Applejack. He actually got that monstrosity of cock in her tight pussy... inside the dedicated shaft-milking channel running to her womb. He quickly locked his arms around her waist and began to move like a feral animal, writhing against her in pleasure, needing more than ever to empty those hanging grapefruit balls inside of his giantess lover. Bow came to latch onto her like a lamprey, gripping her widened hips with strength and determination she wouldn’t have thought to be possible coming from such a small and innocent-looking child.

Applejack collapsed into the water, erupting with cries of pleasure that echoed about the cave. The woman who had destroyed legions now struggled just to stay afloat, helped along by the absurd buoyancy of her own, feet-obscuring melons. Bow pushed in deep, and her velvety folds clamped down upon his shaft, already attempting to milk those seed-pods dry. Some part of Applejack knew what lay in store for her if she allowed this to continue, but her efforts to restrain him turned into

a loving embrace. She ended up only pressing his face more firmly against her abdomen, dropping her sumptuous knockers directly on his head.

Bow felt as if possessed by the Goddess of Breeding herself. He burned with an urge far beyond his small size: to be fruitful and multiply, to permanently imprint his strongest breeding urges on Applejack's body!

He drew his lover deep under the water's embrace, turning the previously-still waters into a churning whirlpool, rising up a frothing tide of animalistic activity.

There could be no mistaking Bow for what he was now: a strong, virile male, with sperm that dominated eggs. He left her breathless with the force of his thrusts, and his cock kissed her womb with as much passion as any pair of lips.

The more the Goddess fueled Bow’s desires to mate, the more he reeled under unfamiliar thoughts and urges. Not only did each thrust feel greater and more satisfying than the last, but he also felt his fate aligning with Applejack’s - with all women’s.

The longer and more passionate their lovemaking became, the deeper Bow sank into a breeding haze. Soon, his hips were not just driven out of seeking pleasure, but also from a deep, consuming need to make this woman his breeding bitch. He worked to put an end to any attempt she, or any other woman, made to keep from having his child. He'd turn even the powerful, dominant Applejack into a docile mother.

Deep down, on a primal and basic level, this was what he'd always wanted. Bow's head filled with images of growing bellies, women expanding from flat and shapeless girls into massively-curved, massively-endowed breeders who pumped out his spawn, his progeny! His hips moved faster and faster now, driven by the need to create new life... Bow felt strong, virile semen building up inside his balls, and he knew he needed to unleash every last drop into Applejack's fertile womb.

She would be his mate, he would claim her and breed her. He tightened his grip on Applejack’s hips, and he kicked his legs forcefully under the water... Each of his thrusts was powered by primitive urges to turn Applejack from warrior to broodmare, from conqueror to mother.

Applejack had laid low wizards to warlords with her goddess-blessed might, but even in the face of her impending breeding, she found herself helpless at fending off Bow's feverish thrusts. The strength that shattered boulders and bent whole trees was sealed off, denied from her, her very own body rebelled against any thoughts that didn't involve taking that tremendous load of seed into her aching womb. Applejack's divine brand glowed brightly in the wake of her obscene, wave-making coupling with Bow, a distinctly ominous sign for the blonde who sought to avoid a fate of mothering and care. Despite already nearly having a bust vast enough for Bow to seclude himself under, she professed that she was a true warrior! Somebody destined to behead mighty beasts, not hold infants to her bosom!

But screaming this assertion within her own mind had little effect. Applejack's thoughts were constantly in conflict with the deafening command to welcome her fated partner deeper, to better the odds that her belly would come to swell in the ensuing months. Each slap of that heavy sack against her  rear served as a reminder to just how virile Bow really was, and that in turn only made it harder to resist. Applejack's voluptuous figure was electrified with the need to be bred, to be brought to its full, womanly potential. As the throbbing deep within her lust-slick folds intensified, a small part of the barbarian wondered what pregnancy would do to her well-defined muscles...

That was the power of cock, after all. Women were beholden to those hot little flesh-rockets dangling between men's thighs, organs with the sole function of establishing dominance. Even while women feared total slavery to cocks, and the massive influx of hormones and bodily changes dicks caused - turning them from flat-chested sticks into fertility goddess broodmares - bitches were thirsty for being stretched out. They still inevitably spread their thick thighs apart for girl-busting poles and let themselves be indoctrinated.

Applejack's days of casual, meaningless hook-ups and recreational sex - in-between tackling her life's real work as a conqueror and an invader - were truly over. Her brain was already changing its chemistry, each thrust rewiring her previous mild interest in feeling cocks beating on her womb into a deep-seated addiction.

And who did Applejack have to blame, but this little cherub firmly anchored to the underside of her giant, tanned tits? If not for his chance encounter with Applejack, Bow would have lived a quiet and inconsequential little life. He would have grown into adulthood catching the various women of his tribe in compromising positions, humping and rutting thick brown pussies left and right. He would have considered his lot a decent one, if unremarkable.

Now, thanks to the power of her Goddess, that little brat clutching to the near-giantess drove into her with unstoppable force, so much stronger than his little body should have been possible of!

But at the same time, the water prevented Bow from going as deep as he wished. Its ebb and flow might be turning the fucking between woman and child time slippery, tingly and electric, but also turning it almost frictionless. He burbled under the water, a cloud of frothing bubbles emerging from his mouth announcing praise that never reached her ears.

It probably wouldn't have been very coherent anyway!

But while it felt so good, Bow needed to be able to drive into Applejack with resounding force. He needed to fuck her on dry land, and seal his cum inside her womb.

On that note, the pool frothed and bubbled with building energy. It was followed by the lusty pair breaking above the surface with a great splash of spray that darkened the murky vista of indigo rocks. Bow's hips exited the pool with a great slurp of water, and the previously-muted smacking sounds of his hard thrusts immediately echoed in Applejack's ears. Free of the weightless soup, his long, well-defined dick tasted her pussy. He pounded very rough and short, barely pulling out before returning the full length of his cock into her tight, wet pussy.

Applejack came down on the smooth stone on the edge of the pool on her back, Bow's little body still atop her, his hips practically a blur. Both lovers still glistened from the pool, dropping water from head to toe. Applejack's long blonde curls stretched out along the rocks, while Bow's short black hair was plastered to his face, leaving just his twitching nose and his panting, needy mouth exposed. He looked more like a spoilt child than ever.

At first he made a silly face of shock, like he was genuinely surprised all over again by the sensations of her pussy, but then he realized the cause of the heated, aching sensation in his cock. With the water no longer sluicing their lovemaking, the insides of her pussy were free to suction on him, her adoring folds sticking to his cock and inviting him to release.

That made the little boy very happy~ His eyes went from wide and glazed to half-shut and shining with blatant greed. He plastered his hands to her giant tits, fingers sinking into their meaty depths. He roughly claimed her with aggressive male instincts.

Bow’s composure broke, eyes rolled back in his skull as his fat, veined shaft came under an infinite, endless bombardment of greater pleasure than he'd ever felt in his whole life. Sex with Mare didn't even compare to this. Sex with Mare was a drop in the ocean of writhing, mind-melting titillation Applejack flooded his senses with, drowning the horny little shit in. The impish child, the wielder of that endowment that could humiliate grown men, couldn't imagine living that life another day. He wouldn't allow it. Sex with Applejack was his life now. Breeding with Applejack was the only thing that mattered.

Bow had never been so incredibly happy to be born a male. As he felt the seed rising up from deep within his small frame with all the power of a divine force, his voice came out in a hoarse cry... She could feel his desire to see her belly grow painted on his young face. He wanted everyone to see her burdened with his babies.

Applejack shook her head silently, mouth agape. She wished harder than ever to rebuff him. She knew she was a warrior, a champion fighter unlike any other that served no man. She would break any man who attempted to tame her.

Applejack knew this, and yet, these words failed to reach her tongue. Her body rebelled against her decision. The blonde tried to say it again, or to say anything that might help her avoid her fate of winding up as a fat-bellied mother to children, again and again.

These attempts failed too. Every single one. Too distracted in the midst of her lustful coupling, Applejack failed to see her brand glowing brighter and brighter with her resistance. The very goddess herself exerted pressure on the mortal heroine who had borrowed her power all this time. What had seemed like a stalemate was in actuality a last stand for the flaxen-haired barbarian woman.

With the mind-numbing pleasure assaulting her person, the divine intervention giving her a little push, and perhaps some buried maternal desires of her own, what little mental fortitude remained in Applejack crumbled away.

Soon, her thoughts of resistance flipped. They became imagery of compliance, of breeding this young stud and milking him for all the spunk his seed pods could give her. Laying on her back on the cavern floor, legs pinned to her chest in a mating press, Applejack could not distance herself from the fantasies of being fertilized and cradling a large belly. Physical disobedience was beyond her at this point, her body coiling around her comparatively tiny lover in the hopes of keeping him right where he could do his job best.

Bow buried his face in her chest, finding a thick nipple, chewing the spout of the woman he craved to own in body and soul. He squirmed and wormed against her as her pussy refused to loosen up even a little on him, every thrust demanding she become pregnant. Maybe he would have teased her to submit if he’d had the presence of mind... or the ability to stop thrusting for even a moment in the face of her awesome body.

When Bow’s cute little lips began to suckle from one of her teats much like the babies she seemed destined to carry, Applejack's will could withstand the pressure no longer, and bent right there. She gave Bow exactly the reply he wanted, starting off in a quiet whisper -barely audible over their own obscene lovemaking - and getting louder and more passionate the closer she came to climax.

"Y-yeah... I'll... get pregnant. I'll... have your baby! All your babies! I... I need 'em in my belly! M-more! Now! Fill me, Bow!"

Up until the moment of ejaculation, Bow had kept a steady, leaden thrusting going. Solely and doggedly focused on the finish line, pursuing an end to their rutting like a boy possessed. Now that it was here, that was all over!

With Applejack's words caressing his ego almost as thoroughly as her warm insides did his bare cock, Bow was spurred to a spectacular finish. He came inside his giant barbarian bitch, laying claim to her womanhood. He owned his amazon inside and out; by the time he had wrung himself out to the last drop, not a single inch of her Goddess-blessed form was left inviolate.

Bow perched himself all the way on top of Applejack's body, cock twisted lewdly downwards. He kissed her all the way through the end of their act... mindless animal sex performed for reproduction.

Bow went wild, scratching at her thick, abundant flesh, hissing Applejack's name over and over. His breathing became ragged as he thrust his dick as deep inside of her as he could.

He couldn't believe her body felt so good. His genuine, unabashed revelling in the pleasure of Applejack’s form was his final clear thought before he came deep inside of her, large cock releasing sperm in thick waves. He fired into her childbearing place again and again.

Bow craved her pregnancy as much as she did now. He kept her forcefully plugged up with his shaft until Applejack's thirsty womb had guzzled all the white fluid down. In the end, it closed up again, sealing his sperm inside... and he felt elated to know not a single drop had leaked out.

Applejack reeled, dropping onto her back as if struck. She felt punch-drunk, dazed and reeling from having her innards turned into such a sludgy soup of shota-cum!

Applejack’s eyes widened, just like her waistline soon would. Bow had done it. He had followed through - with interest! - in his promise to see her bred, and in doing so had given the typically dominating barbarian the shock of her life. From that arm-thick and so disproportionate organ nestled so deeply inside of her came an unbelievable amount of hot, virile spunk... all of it forced into her ripe and vulnerable womb. Although the brand Applejack bore had flashed with Bow's, signaling her inevitable impregnation, she did not need magic to tell that this violation was guaranteed to leave her with a growing burden in the months to come. For with each chugging twitch of her little partner's not-so-little cock, another sap-thick burst of swimmers pumped into her, leading to some very observable results.

Before Applejack's very eyes, her normally flat and muscle-defined stomach bloated, swelling like a balloon. The more cum Bow pumped into her, the more her hardened abdominal muscles forcibly stretched over her fattening gut. It was without question that every cranny of Applejack's womb was packed to the brim with the load from her youthful little partner, leaving no safe haven for the numerous seed-ready eggs inside.

Bow’s seed overran her eggs immediately, the penetration and infiltration of each one smiting Applejack with a jolt of pleasure so intense she convulsed in climax again and again. She wrapped her powerful limbs around the much smaller boy before her, trapping him where he was needed most. Applejack prevented all chance of escaping.

In a sense, this was a mutiny of Applejack's body. It went the extra mile to ensure she was pregnant, redundant as it might be at this stage. The powerful warrior was undeniably made a mother at this very moment along the banks of this secluded spring.

Worse yet, Applejack was made to enjoy the process, for her union with Bow had brought pleasure unlike anything she had known, pleasure that spiked even further when she was finally made a mother.

The sacred core of her womanhood was turned solid white, sloshing and gushing with the will of the Goddess.

Inside Applejack's curvy body, a battle was fought. A tidal wave of sperm rushed head-on at countless incredibly-unprepared eggs... They didn't know the first thing about keeping sperm away, rather those bundles of Applejack's strong genes seemed to wander right into the middle of those naughty shots of spunk, totally unaware of the danger. Unaware her body would be turned into an enslaved baby-chamber, and they would become heavy burdens on her body, swelling her belly, engorging her tits with milk, changing her brain to love babies, to adore babies, to want to care for as many babies as possible...

It was the shortest battle of Applejack's life. All her years challenging the world's most dangerous creatures counted for naught here: no woman's eggs could ever win against the steamy sperm of a virile male. Applejack's whole body jolted with each successive impregnation, every time an egg was lanced through by greedy sperm.

By the time it was finally over, she'd ridden out a dozen or more deep, powerful orgasms... her litter would be truly enormous.  Applejack was changed into a breedy broodmare.

Bow groaned on top of her, able to feel each inseminating pulse. His brand on his shoulder flashed with each seeding, the magic stronger with each baby they made.

He felt his desire grow. He wanted to see her rounded already, touch it with his own two hands.

Now that the deed had been done, her towering, curvaceous self felt immense fatigue from the exertion and her paltry resistance... forcing her to lie with the lover and father of her future children.

Bow continued to rub little circles in her distended belly as if willing the life within to grow. Applejack saw lust burning in his eyes, and she knew the Goddess hadn't just instilled him with a pregnancy fetish... He now looked more like the head of a cult of pregnancy. She might just have her work cut out for her protecting other women from the horny little beast.

\---

"If you follow this trail, it will take you back to the main path out of the Toxic Jungle. It's long since been abandoned by our tribe for the steepness of the incline, but for one with the strength of the Divine it will be a trifling matter."

Mare thrust an animal-skin satchel into Applejack's chest, and Applejack gasped as her melons flattened against her body. She should have been wracked from head to toe with exhaustion, but instead she tingled, more alive than ever. The lightest graze over her body made her shiver.

The satchel was overflowing with fruit, much like the two women. Where before Mare alone had been carrying Bow's children, now his progeny grew in both heavyset maternal goddesses. It had led to a change of atmosphere, and Mare seemed to look upon Applejack with growing approval. At first she had thought Mare was treating her as an equal, but it was more than that.

With Applejack's binding to Bow, her body had grown larger, more imposing. Bow had changed as well. And Mare watched them change, ascending to something else that she could only vaguely understand. Applejack's body had become something out of myth, a demigod.

And Mare looked upon her with worship.

"Thanks for all your help," Applejack said, before whistling to Bow. He turned towards her, ears perking up, eyes alight. He was already horny again.

Mare knelt before her beloved child, shared one final adult tongue kiss with him, then turned him towards Applejack. She held the Barbarian tightly in her arms, then wiped a stray tear from her eye.

"A safe journey to you, Applejack the Barbarian."

"And friendly tidings to you too."

Applejack and Bow stepped out into the light together, their adventure begun.


End file.
